Flowers Of Despair
by pinkprincess13310
Summary: Alice's visions become alarming and one day...she just disappears. What happened to Alice and will Jasper be able to find her in time or will it be too late? Will that be the end if Jasper finds her or is there more to why she was taken?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing SM does! I hope you like the begining of the story, it will be great, I promise! Enjoy!**_

Thunder rumbled through the woods behind our house as the rain fell noisily to the ground. It was raining once again in the town of Forks. Not that I didn't like that it rained a lot, it meant that my family would be able to do as they please most of the time. Rain would get annoying after a while; the air would always be thick and sticky against my throat.

I looked out the window, watching the heavy drops hit the windows panes and glide towards the bottom. I was completely bored; Jasper was on a hunting trip with Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Bella and Renesmee were at Charlie's house for the day, letting him enjoy their company before Bella went off to college.

Bella had finally decided it. Edward and herself would be attending Dartmouth in the fall which meant we were finally moving. We still had some time though; the fall semester didn't start until late September, which gave us about two months left here. Bella wasn't happy about it and neither was Charlie but no one else seemed to mind.

Renesmee and Jacob would be a problem though. Jacob hated to be separated from her and had somehow managed to let Renesmee stay with him and Billy for two weeks before they came to New York. I supposed after that he would be with us for a while, unless the pack moved as well.

Esme flitted into the room and to my side. Her hand rested on my back and she looked out the window as well. "What's wrong, Alice? I'm not Jasper but you seem upset," she murmured.

I laughed quietly. "Nothing is wrong. I guess I just miss Jasper," I said softly. "I hate us being split up; I have no idea why I didn't go with him," I mumbled. This time unlike others I felt uneasy that he was gone, something felt off and I wasn't sure if it was me wanting Jasper to come home or if something was actually wrong.

She breathed out a sigh. "They will be back later tonight just like he promised," she reassured me. "But I do have something for you to do that may get your mind off of it for a while, "she said with a smile as she took my hand and towed me into the garage.

"What?" I asked and then she handed me a card. It was a pick-up address. "Oh," I said with excitement. Rosalie, Esme, and I had gone online shopping for Renesmee. We had found the cutest dresses and had to get them shipped from Italy to a local store in Port Angeles. Bella of course didn't know because she would pitch an unnecessary fit over nothing.

I grabbed the keys to my Porsche and opened the car door. "Great idea, Esme," I murmured. She smiled and disappeared inside the house. I started the engine and was soon hitting seventy on our drive. I turned onto the highway and accelerated even more as I headed towards Port Angeles.

A vision hit me then and I slowed the car a little as my sight transformed into a different picture but it was odd. I couldn't see anything in this vision but I could hear everything. There was an awful screaming that sounded like my own and a low growl that was very close to it.

I shoved the vision away, not making any sense of what was going on in the vision. I continued to drive along when another vision slammed into me without any warning. I could see this time though, I was in a forest sitting on the ground by a large trees. There was some kind of low hissing that I heard so I strained to listen in to it. "He can try to keep you hidden from me but I will always find where you are," the voice hissed. It repeated itself and grew louder and louder.

I yanked away from the vision again and veered back onto the road. What was going on? I turned off of the highway and soon found the store I was looking for. I parked my car and walked inside the designer and straight to the front desk. The clerk looked up from his computer and gaped at me. "How-how may I help you…miss?" he asked in a staggered tone.

I smiled kindly at him and handed him the card. "I came here to pick up some clothes for my niece," I answered with a shrug.

"Oh, of course, I just need you to sign this and I will go and get them for you," he said with a smile. He slid the screen over to face me and walked back behind a door.

Once my eyes hit the screen I was no longer seeing the screen, I was back in the woods. Dark red eyes glowed in the distance as the same words echoed through the trees. "He can try to keep you hidden from me but I will always find where you are," it hissed in a louder tone. A scream followed once again and then something touched my shoulder.

I came out of the vision to see the clerk looking at me curiously. "Is everything all right, Miss?" he asked.

"Um…yes, I am sorry," I mumbled as I swiftly signed my name onto the screen. I reached into my bag as the man continued to look at me. I pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to him.

"Are you sure everything…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the stash in his hand.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. I must be going, keep the change," I said in a rushed voice as he handed me the bag of clothes.

I felt his stare on me as I left the store and got into my car. I drove off and started to speed back up as I got on the highway again. My hands trembled on the steering wheel as the vision played over and over again in my head. I didn't know what was going on but I was starting to get a little scared.

A while later I turned off of the highway and onto a side street that neared out drive. As I turned off I received yet another vision.

In this vision I saw a male with blonde hair and red eyes. I could tell by his eyes that he was fairly old, at least twenty years of being a vampire. He was tall, about as tall as Jasper and Emmett but not quite and physically he looked like he was about twenty-five human years.

He looked at me intently and his lips moved ever so slightly, but what he said sent my skin crawling. "Alice," he breathed. "You will be mine," he hissed.

Something slammed against my chest but the man hadn't moved. My eyes popped open and I realized that I had crashed my car, my precious, beautiful car. The steering wheel was forced up against my chest and there was broken glass all over my clothes and in my hair. The front of my car was smoking but it was dying away.

I opened the car door and stepped out, brushing some of the glass away from my clothes. My hands trembled and I turned to look at my damaged car.

My hand slid into my pocket and I pulled out my cell phone. With shaky hands, I dialed Carlisle's number and hit call. I didn't have to wait at all, he picked up his phone on the first ring.

"Alice?" his voice asked.

"Carlisle, I need you," I whispered into the phone and a tiny sob fell from my throat without permission. I clutched the phone tighter and looked around me with fear.

"Ok, where are you? Is everyone all right?" he said in a wary voice.

"Yes, I am not with them though, they are at home," I said in a shaky tone.

"Where are you?" he pushed me on.

I looked around me and the phone shook again as my hand vibrated. "I-I am about three miles east of the turn off to our drive," I answered in a whisper.

"Alright, Alice, I will be there in seven minutes at the most," he said and then the line went dead. I wrapped my arms around me and looked at the screen of my phone. I pulled up the familiar number of my husband but contemplated on whether I should call him or not. I wanted to hear his voice right now but I knew that he would get worried about me immediately and come home early.

I whimpered softly and shut my phone, setting it down beside me. I heard screaming in the back of my head, my screams filled with fear and panic. I folded into myself, feeling so vulnerable, as if anything would happen.

I heard Carlisle's familiar engine near and come to a stop a few yards away. The car door opened and then an arm wrapped around me. "Alice? Are you alright?" he asked as his hand moved my head so he could look at my face.

"My visions…make them stop, please," I wailed quietly. "I don't know what is going on and it's scaring me," I whispered.

He helped me to my feet and looked me over. "Are you hurt?" he asked as he brushed some of the glass from my hair.

"I am fine, Carlisle," I answered him.

"I need to take you home, Alice. I need to make sure you are fine. Jasper would be very unhappy with me if something really was wrong and I didn't do anything," he told me.

We started to walk to the car but I paused. "Don't tell him, I don't want to ruin his fun," I murmured quietly.

"Jasper would want to know if something was wrong with you, Alice. He should know," he said as he opened the passenger door for me.

I got in the car and he shut the door behind me. He walked over to the other side but didn't get in as he dialed a number. The next moment he was talking with Jasper. I didn't listen to what he was saying; I looked straight ahead into the lingering trees that stood tall.

"Alice," breathed a voice, sounding like it was right next to my ear. I gasped and turned but nothing was there. Carlisle opened his door then and looked at me. "Is everything all right?" he asked me with concern lathering his voice.

I didn't reply and he started his car again with a sigh. He started to drive off and I gave one last look at my car that was now no more than scrap metal.

On the short ride home Carlisle had called someone to pick up my car and hold it in the shop but we both knew that it wouldn't be there for long. That car was unfixable now.

Carlisle parked in his usual parking space and I stepped out of the car and he joined me as I walked inside. Esme was there, her gaze worried as she looked at me. "Alice," she whispered as she hugged me to her. "I am so sorry; I shouldn't have sent you out alone to do that. I didn't know…"

"It is fine, Esme. I am fine, I promise," I reassured her.

She released me and smiled lightly as Carlisle motioned for me to follow him. I followed him up the stairs and into his office. I sat down in a chair and he looked at me intently for a moment. "Does your head hurt?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I am fine," I said exasperated. "It is no big deal," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what is causing this, Alice but we have to find out soon before you actually do get harmed because of it," he told me gently.

I sighed and he pressed his hands against my face. My eyes focused on his and then he pulled away. "You look fine but don't hesitate if you feel that something is wrong," he told me.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"We can always get a new car but we can't get a new Alice," he told me. "Your safety is far more important than a car," he said with a laugh.

I sighed and stood up then. "Thank you," I murmured as I left his office. I walked into my room and into the closet so I could change clothes.

I heard light footsteps nearing the house and my spirits brightened as I recognized Jasper's in front. I went down the stairs and once I hit the last step his arms wrapped around me securely. "Alice," he murmured my name as he held me close to him. "Carlisle said that you would be alright but I had to make sure," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm fine," I whispered as I inhaled his wonderful scent.

"Hey shortie," Emmett boomed and patted me on the back.

"Emmett," I mumbled, my voice muffled by Jasper's shirt. He chuckled softly and walked up the stairs to his room as Rosalie followed behind him as she sent me a small smile.

"Are you sure you alright, I know you, and you wouldn't wreck your car over nothing," he said with a smile but worry etched his face.

"My visions, I can't understand them and…they are starting to bother me, Jazz," I confessed with a tremble.

"What are you seeing?" he asked me.

I sighed and shook my head. "Later," I promised him.

He was about to object but I quickly stood on my toes and pulled my lips to his. He chuckled against my lips but didn't pull away.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. "Alice," Edward greeted quietly.

"Edward," I answered not taking my eyes off my husband. He sighed and walked out of the room grumbling about some kind of insanity.

Jasper tugged on my hand, pulling me up the stairs and into our room. He shut the door softly behind him and turned to look at me. "You must tell me what you saw," he murmured.

I frowned as the images shot through my head. I shudder ran through me and Jasper took my hand. I pulled away from him and walked to our glass window. "It felt so…real, but…I don't know…what it means," I whispered.

He was by my side again and wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me," he murmured.

"Screaming, so much screaming…and it…it sounds like-like me. These eyes, I keep seeing them; they look right at me and…and the voice," I whispered as another shudder ran through my body. "Alice," I breathed my name just the way I had heard it the first time.

He turned me to look at him, his hand moving my face so I could look at him. "What are your theories? What do you think of what you are seeing?" he asked me as his arms moved to my waist.

I inhaled deeply and then breathed out. I looked out the window and then turned back at him. "Someone is after me, and I can't hide from them either," I whispered.

"No, this can't be right, I would never let something like that happen. Look again, Alice, there must be something that you aren't seeing," he begged me.

"It hasn't changed. No matter what I can't hide from whoever it is," I whispered as I recalled the vision again. "Maybe I am finally going insane," I muttered.

"No, you're not; you never make a big deal over your visions. I think that we should pay attention to them if you think they are becoming a threat," he murmured. "Carlisle," he called his name softly and then Carlisle appeared, opening the door and walking in.

"Yes?" he asked patiently as he turned to look at Jasper.

"What do you think about this?" Jasper asked as he turned his face to look over me slowly.

"I think we should take this seriously, whatever it is. Alice, you shouldn't be in this much distress if it wasn't something that was unimportant," he murmured. "Can you tell me what you saw exactly?" he asked.

I immediately shook my head and looked away from them. "I already told Jasper what I thought and what I had seen and I would rather not bring it back up," I said impatiently.

"We need to know, Alice, so we can try to put a stop to it," Carlisle stated and then Edward walked in.

"Go away, Edward, I said 'no' and I mean it. Stay out of my head," I mumbled at him.

He chuckled and came to sit next to me. "No thanks," he said with a smile, trying to keep the mood in the room light. "And anyways, they are right, this shouldn't be ignored. Something could really be wrong, Alice," he continued, his voice becoming more serious. Then Edward fell silent as he searched through my head. I tried vainly to hide the visions from him but he knew how to read me. His body grew tense and still as he continued and then turned to Jasper

"I think we should take this seriously. There is no way that she can see something so vivid if it wasn't, it looks so real. Do you know him at all? From before you met us and Jasper?" he asked.

"No, I have never seen him before but it seems like he knows me. I don't know how…" I trailed off.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked impatiently. Edward clued both Jasper and Carlisle in quickly and the two of them nodded in agreement.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "You should have told me it was like that. You could get hurt, Alice," he said.

"I think it would be best if you stayed inside for a while, until your visions calm down. Have someone go out with you if you decide that you want to go somewhere, and tell us when you are going somewhere," Carlisle said as he looked at me.

"I will be with her no matter what," Jasper promised.

"That's not fair; I can't do anything because I saw something that might not come true?" I asked with a frown.

"This is about your safety, Alice," Jasper said in an exasperated tone.

I sighed and nodded. Whatever made them stop fussing over me. Edward smiled apologetically to me and silently left with Carlisle, leaving me and Jasper in our room.

"Just do this for me, ok? Give it a week and I promise we will re-think everything if your visions leave," Jasper told me.

I nodded again and smiled sadly, knowing that there was no way that I could get out of this.

_**So? What do you think of it so far? Please reiview me and let me know how you think I did with this chapter! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off I would like to thank intellectualthicket and ja4ever for being the first reviewers for my story! You guys rock!**_

_**Here is my next chapter! Enjoy!**_

Jasper held me close to him, his arms wrapped around me tightly and his face rested against my neck. He breathed against me softly, tenderly and would occasionally brush his lips against the side of my neck, making me tingle on the inside. My hands rested on his muscular chest, tracing different, random patterns along him.

Carlisle was at the hospital, taking a night shift so he could spend the day at home. Esme and Rosalie had gone to Seattle to go shopping while Edward and Emmett were out hunting in Canada. Renesmee was at La Push with Jacob. Bella was once again at Charlie's house, spending as much time with him as possible while she still had the chance. So that left Jasper and I at home by ourselves to do whatever we wanted.

And my visions, they were still popping up, just as frequently as when they had begun, meaning that I was still under supervision and was not aloud to go outside alone. I thought the entire idea was stupid, nothing had happened to me, I was still here. Emmett and Rosalie had caught a faint scent which increased the stress on the family, wondering if something would actually happen. We all stayed prepared, always on guard, watching me carefully no matter what. Jasper wouldn't leave my side, not for anything, and he would always keep a close eye on me at all costs.

"I'm bored," I whined softly as I continued to stare at the colorless ceiling. I huffed and worked myself out of Jasper's grip to sit up on our king sized bed. He continued to lie down, his head resting on the tanned pillow as he looked up at me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me with a smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down so I was eye level with him. "We can do anything you want," he promised me as he kissed my nose.

An idea sparked in my head. We had the house to ourselves! "Well…" I started as I traced my thumb on the soft comforter. "I'm not wearing any underwear," I whispered seductively.

His facial expression was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in desire, turning black almost instantly. The next thing I knew he had flipped us over with me pinned against the mattress with him above me. "You're not?" he questioned me as he kissed my neck.

"No, I am," I said with a tinkling laugh and he narrowed his eyes at me. "You can check if you think I am lying," I murmured as I swayed my hips, daring him to make the move.

His hand slid down my body and to the front of my shorts. His hand slowly pulled on the string, gently undoing the bow. He slid his hand underneath the fabric, making me moan against his lips. "You're horrible," he muttered as he tugged on my underwear.

"Yep, but I am not the one with the dirty mind, my southern gentleman," I teased him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But why stop now?" I asked and quickly turned him over and pinned him against the bed.

"I have the dirty mind because of the woman that I call my wife," he said huskily as he started to move so he could hover over me once again but I stopped him.

"And I am very proud of it," I answered him seductively, moving my legs so I straddled his hips. I unbuttoned his shirt, tearing the fabric before he had a chance to work himself out of it.

"You know what else me wife taught me?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"What would that be?" I asked as I moved my lips away from his lips and started to kiss his chest, sticking my tongue out to lick his scars that I passed.

"That when we have sex…" he trailed off as he pulled my head roughly to his and kissed me passionately. "…"My wife likes to be on the bottom," he drawled as he pushed against me but I held him firmly in place.

"In fact, I do, very much," I murmured and he thrashed again. "But I am not done yet," I told him and smiled at his small grunt. I laughed lightly and started working on his jeans. His hands moved to my shirt and then he tore it. "Mmm, thanks for asking me if I was going to where this shirt again, Major," I complemented.

"I'm sorry. Are you going to wear this shirt again, my lady?" he asked as he held the torn fabric in his hand. "How about your shorts? I know that you love to wear your clothes more than once," he said with a deep, throaty chuckle.

I glared at him but I didn't get a chance to answer his question. His hand moved to my shorts and tore the fabric easily. I tore his pants off and placed both of my hands on the waistband to his boxers. He growled at me and I ran my hand over his bulge, slowly, making him groan loudly. "Alice," he whined as his hand tightened on my back where my bra strap lay.

"What?" I asked in a whisper as I continued to slowly stroke him, pulling my hand away for only a few seconds as I worked his boxers off. "What do you want?" I asked him again as I wrapped my hand around him swiftly.

"You, Alice," he growled and then I knew my teasing was done. He rolled us over so he hovered over me. He quickly unhooked my bra and slid it away from my shoulders and tossed it off the bed. His hands ran over my breasts softly and sucked in a breath. I moaned as I felt his hand move to my waist.

He tugged for the last time and my last piece of clothing fell to the carpet in shreds. I hooked my leg around his hip and he brought the other one up as well. He pressed me against the bed and then he was inside me…

I sat up on the bed and looked up at Jasper. He had a small pout on his lips as he looked at me. "We need to get dressed, Emmett and Edward will be home in less than ten minutes," I murmured.

"I love you, Alice," he murmured as he sat up and pulled me to him.

I smiled and pulled away. "I know, and I love you too, so much, Jazz," I whispered as I stood up and walked to our closet with Jasper following unwillingly behind. I quickly put an outfit on and so did Jasper, we walked down the stairs and turned the TV in the family room on and sat down together on the couch.

Minutes later Edward and Emmett ran into the house from the back yard. Emmett had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Jasper and I, making me glance at myself to make sure I actually had clothes on. I looked at him, confused and then he started talking. "It looks like I won the bet, bro," he said with a laugh as he turned to Edward.

"No, you lost, they did," Edward said with an eye roll and turned to us and grimaced.

"Alright, Jasper! Finally, you got some! I thought that she was punishing you or something," Emmett boomed and my eyes widened as I figured out what he was talking about.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you to stop betting on that? It is none of your business! And you," I said, pointing my finger at Edward. "Stay. Out. Of. My. Head," I growled at him.

"Emmett started it," Edward said but smiled anyways. "Pay up," Edward sneered in Emmett's face and then Emmett's face finally fell.

"What did he bet?" I asked, interested because of the look on Emmett's face.

"Rosalie's car, her new car," Edward gloated. Jasper and I laughed loudly. Emmett was so dead when she found out.

"Have fun with that. If I were you I would start running, they will be back in…twenty one minutes. That can get you to Alaska," I joked. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the favor with a laugh. "She will be furious with you too," I added as I turned to look at Edward. He nodded and I got a vision of him giving it back to her after Emmett got it from her. I laughed at him and he joined in. "You're horrible," I laughed.

Edward left the room as he took his phone out, probably about to talk to Bella for a while she was at Charlie's. Emmett and Jasper set up the wii and started to play Mario kart and I moved to sit beside Jasper.

A while later Esme and Rosalie walked in the door with a dozen shopping bags. "Hey, Alice, we got you some stuff," Rosalie said with a smile. I squeaked with excitement and went to her side as she held out a bag in her hand. Esme and Rosalie went up to their rooms to put the bags away as I went up to mine.

I walked into my closet and set the bag down. I was about to pull out what was in it when a vision hit me.

_It was set in the woods again, the same clearing as the other visions that I have been receiving. The red eyes glittered in the background, watching, waiting for something to happen._

I focused back on the present and walked slowly out of my room, fixing my worked up emotions to a very calm atmosphere. I stopped at the staircase and looked out the glass window. I looked down into the family room and saw that Jasper and Emmett were still playing there game. I backed away slightly and looked both ways of the hallway to make sure that Rosalie and Esme were still unpacking their clothes. Edward was still talking on the phone to Bella; I could hear his soft voice and hers on the other line.

I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me. I stood there for a moment on whether I should lock it or not and finally decided that I would. I silently locked it and walked to the glass wall in the room. I opened the glass window and slid out silently, hitting the ground as softly as I probably ever would.

I ran silently through the trees and slowed to a walk after I was away from the house. I looked through my head to memorize the clearing and then came back to search for it in reality. After a while I started to pick up speed a little, knowing that I wouldn't have much more time before someone noticed that I was gone. I would have to get back before they found out or I would have no freedom for the rest of my life.

I saw an open area up ahead and went to it. That was it; this was the clearing from my visions! I looked around me for a while, searching for what I had seen in my visions. Nothing. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all. I took a breath and immediately took back what I had thought. There was a scent lingering here, it was faint but I knew I could trace it.

I heard a few sets of feet coming towards me from the way I came, all of the trails sounding familiar. "Shit," I whispered to myself but then covering my mouth in case they heard me.

I didn't have much time and I was faster than all of them minus Edward. Maybe I could outrun them so I could follow the scent. I bolted from the clearing, hoping that they would stop in the clearing because I stopped as well.

I followed the scent for a while, it grew stronger and I pressed on, wanting to find answers to why my visions were driving me insane so much. I slowed a little as I started losing the scent,

Then something ran into me, knocking me off of my feet with force. I slid to the ground and I looked up to see Jasper as he pinned me to the ground. "Alice," he half growled my name as Edward and Esme appeared from behind him. "What the hell has gotten in to you?" he asked me.

I squirmed in his grip but he didn't ease up one bit, his eyes demanding an answer. "I-I had another vision and I wanted to know…and then I caught the scent…and I thought that if I followed it I would find my answer to why this is happening," I answered, begging for him to understand.

"You could have told me that you had a vision and we could have done something," he retorted.

"It doesn't matter if I told you about the vision or not, you still would not have let me go," I shot back at him.

"There is a reason for that, Alice," he said angrily, shaking my shoulders as if trying to snap me out of some kind of trance.

"Because you don't trust me! You don't think I can do it on my own," I finally yelled at him.

"Alice," Edward said, pulling my attention to him. "You know that isn't true. You left, without telling anyone. Carlisle told you, Alice, he did that to keep you safe. None of us want your vision to come true and you scared the hell out of us, Jasper especially! Alice, he is so afraid that he may loose you and you keep testing his worst nightmare," he said, exasperated.

Jasper got off of me and stood up, reaching his hand out to mine and pulling me up as well. "I-I'm sorry," I said earnestly, looking at Jasper and then to Edward and Esme. "To all of you, I am, for worrying you, for everything," I stated.

Jasper hugged me to him and I finally felt his emotions. I felt awful for making him worry so much, and I knew that he wouldn't let me go anywhere for a while. "I really am sorry," I mumbled.

"Just don't do it again, we all want to know what is going on just as much as you do but it is too risky," Jasper sighed.

Esme spoke up, turning both me and Jasper to look at her. "We should probably go home, Carlisle came home and he is with Emmett and Rosalie. He would probably like to know that you are alright," she murmured as her worry-filled eyes rested on me.

She always knew how to make me feel super guilty. She was like my mother in so many ways, since I never knew my mother I always thought as Esme as my mother. The same went with Carlisle and I knew they both thought of me as a daughter.

She turned around with Edward and started running through the trees with Jasper and I moving quickly behind them. The first lights of dawn were approaching as we reached the house, slowing to a walk as we entered through the back door.

The three of them were sitting there and looked up to see me, all of the faces anxious and etched with fear. I frowned as the guilt pounded through me again. Esme flitted to Carlisle's side and they had a small exchange that I didn't understand.

Carlisle smiled at her and then kissed the top of her forehead, wrapping one of his arms around her and then turning to face me. "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly, calmly, hiding his suppressed anger easily. He would never yell at me but I could still sense the agony in how his body was set.

"I just wanted to find some answers on why I was seeing these visions," I answered softly.

"I told you that you should tell someone when you go out and that you were not to go out alone. Why do you think I asked you to do that?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I know, I know, I just-,"

"No, you must not understand if you ran off like that. We don't want anything to happen to you, Alice. You are important to us," he said.

"Yes, I get it; Edward already cleared that up for me. I am sorry, okay?" I said with exaggeration. "I really am," I continued.

Carlisle nodded simply. "I will not hear of this happening again, Alice. Are we clear on that?" he asked me seriously.

"Yes, you have my word, I promise," I whispered as I looked down.

He walked forward and hugged me gently. "I mean it, I don't want to loose my daughter," he murmured with a smile.

"Stop, dad, your making me blush," I mumbled with a laugh as I shrugged out of his loving hug. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I just hoped that I could stay out of trouble long enough so I could do whatever I wanted again.

_**So, what do you think? Review me and tell me what you think please! It means a lot! If you review you get a shout out in my next chapter! (Awesome right? haha)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So... thanks for the following people that reviewed my last chapter!**_

_**ashbrash13, IheartDracoandRon, intellectualthicket, ja4ever, girl with fangs98, and RockinLover**_

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update but my laptop crashed and I am looking for a new one so be patient with me please! Enjoy!**_

I pulled my legs through my denim designer jeans and quickly buttoned them, slid my black and dark purple blouse on and grabbed my matching purse. I slid on my two inch heels and then walked elegantly out of my closet and into our room. Jasper was poised in the middle of the bed, his face set intently on me, a frown positioned on his delicate lips. In a second, he was off the bed, landing lightly on the carpet beside the bed. "Do you really have to go shopping?" he asked quietly as he came to stand in front of me.

"Yes, I haven't gone in so long and Carlisle is letting me do something for a change," I murmured as I rested my hand on his solid chest.

"I don't want you to go, darlin," he said softly as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand tenderly.

"Come on, it won't be for long, I am not going that far out this time," I promised him as I shifted so I could make my way to the door. His hand looped around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"You could stay and we could do something here," he coaxed as his hand moved to my chin, lifting my face up so he could bend down and kiss me. He planted his other hand on my hip, pulling my body even closer to him. I knew what he was doing but I couldn't help but get distracted by him.

"I am very aware of those things," I mumbled against his soft lips. "But I really want to go shopping, I need to re-stock my closet," I murmured.

"It can't be more important than me," he said with a pout, knowing that he was right.

"You are not playing fair, Jazz," I muttered as I placed my hand on the side of his neck, rubbing the hard skin there warmly. "You could always come with me, I love company," I suggested. His brows knitted into a frown and he seemed to be thinking about what I had said. He looked down at me once again and sighed, the sound defeated.

I sighed as well. I can't believe I was about to do this but I couldn't help it. "You really don't want me to go, do you?" I asked in a whisper. He shook his head and cupped my cheek. "I won't go then," I murmured to him.

His eyes widened in shock but then he smiled lovingly at me. "Thank you, Alice," he breathed as he hugged me to him.

"Its fine, I can always online shop, and I would do anything to have your mind at peace," I said with a laugh.

"Well, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" he asked with a smile, his golden eyes shining with bliss.

I laughed and pulled his hand so he would follow me. "We can go spend some time with our one and only niece," I suggested with a smile as I continued to pull him out of our room. He smiled again and walked with me down the stairs. Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee where there sitting on the couch watching a movie. Edward and Bella were at their cottage and Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs in their room.

Carlisle turned his head to look at us. "Thank you," he said to Jasper with a smile. "And Alice, your new car will be here by Thursday," he told me.

I nodded and looked out the window, watching as the last few streaks of light disappeared from the sky.

Then I was wiped away from the present into a vision and then…it disappeared, dropping me back off into the family room before I could see anything. My head started to spin then and my vision started to cloud as I looked around me. I brought my hand up to my temple and rubbed it as I felt pain pound into my head, making my head throb.

Jasper glanced over at me from where he sat on the couch, his expression startled because he had just left my side. "Are you okay?" he asked me with confusion.

"Fine, just thinking," I mumbled as I rubbed the side of my head again. The pain seemed to increase and I clutched my head as I felt my body sway. I leaned against the wall and sank to the ground and tried to shut everything out for a minute. I squeezed my eyes shut and yelped as the pangs seemed to intensify again, making my body shake. I felt hands touch my arm and face seconds later.

"Alice," a voice mumbled but this made my head throb again. "What is it?" the voice asked and then I knew it was Carlisle. I could feel Jasper's familiar hands on my arm and trying to pry my hand from my face.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked and I could hear the anxiety in him.

"Make it stop, my head, it hurts, so bad," I whimpered as I continued to clutch my head. Then I felt someone lift me up into their arms and start to move. Then I was lying down on something.

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper and Carlisle inches from my face. Esme was about two feet away from us, looking beyond worried. Carlisle held my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes, making my head spin. I closed my eyes again and turned my head away from them, into the couch, trying to soothe the pain. "Alice, I need to take a look," Carlisle told me as he shifted my face back towards him again. "Open your eyes," he said quietly and I silently obeyed.

"Were you having a vision?" Carlisle asked me quietly as he moved his hands off of my face and through my hair. I nodded with a sigh.

"A vision of something, I couldn't tell because it was too fast," I mumbled as I touched my forehead again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Esme's soft voice asked from beside me, her voice sounding helpless as she looked at me.

I smiled at her but I was almost positive that it turned out to look like a grimace. "I don't know what caused that, maybe you are stressed out. Anyways, you should rest to make the pain go away," Carlisle told me as he rubbed my temple soothingly. "And no distractions," he added, knowing that I would do something to make matters worse.

I nodded and then Jasper lifted me in his arms and carried me to our room, shutting the door behind him softly. He walked over to the bed and undid the covers, setting me on the bed and pulling the covers up to my chin. I breathed out and glanced up at him. "Join me, please?" I asked him with a small pout.

He chuckled softly and then pulled the sheets down so he could join me. He tucked me back into the covers and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I shut my eyes and snuggled into his chest with a smile. "No distractions, love," Jasper reminded me with a laugh.

"I'm not distracted," I murmured against him. I fell unto silence then and so did he, letting me rest to make the headache ebb away.

I listened to the slight breathing and felt the rise and fall of his chest. Slowly, my headache went away and I started to feel a whole lot better. Jasper must have felt it too because he seemed to relax as well. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at Jasper. "Better?" he asked me softly as he brushed his fingers across my cheek.

"Yes, a lot, thank you for staying with me," I whispered.

"I will always be with you, Alice," he murmured. "I love you," he continued as he kissed me softly.

"I love you too, Jazz," I said fervently Then I received a little flash and started laughing.

"What?" he asked with a smile, his eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Oh nothing," I giggled. "You will find out in three…two…"

"Alice, what is going on?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Shh, it is ok, I promise. Close your eyes," I whispered as I kissed him on the lips passionately. I pulled away and he closed his eyes. The door to our room opened then and Renesmee came bolting in.

"Auntie Alice," she said happily as she jumped on our bed and squeezed herself in between Jasper and I. "Uncle Jasper, wake up," she said as she shook him. She still didn't grasp the concept that we didn't sleep like she could all the time. She pinched his nose playfully and his eyes shot open as he started laughing.

Carlisle and Esme walked in then. "We told you to not bother them, Nessie," Carlisle murmured as he walked in.

"No, it's fine and I am feeling better," I told him with a bright smile. I sat up and pulled Renesmee up to. "Make over time," I told her with a laugh.

Her eyes widened and she started jumping. "Yay!" she squeaked. She turned to look at Jasper. "Do you want to play dress up?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

Jasper froze, knowing what I had seen. "Um…no…" he started. I started to pout and so did Renesmee. "Fine," he grumbled with a frown as he looked at the two of us. Carlisle and Esme laughed as they walked out of our room quietly. Jasper sat up as I walked into the bathroom with Nessie. We started to grab any makeup that we saw.

I brought them out to where Jasper was sitting on the bed. I motioned for him to get up so I could put a towel over the comforter. I pushed him back down and smiled lovingly at him. "It won't be for long and I will get it all off as soon as we are done. And maybe we can do something later so I can make it up to you," I tried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed me back.

"Ick, kissing is gross," Renesmee complained as she walked back into our room. Jasper and I pulled away and I untangled my fingers from Jasper's hair. We both laughed quietly as she climbed on the bed to sit in front of us with a frown. "Can we start now, I want you to give me a makeover after we are done with Uncle Jazz," she said.

I nodded and Renesmee perched herself in Jasper's lap, her face right in front of him. I sat down beside him smiled as she grabbed a pink colored lip gloss and opened it, smearing kneeled it on Jasper's lips. I laughed quietly and Jasper gave me a playful growl as she opened up a blush. I flew into the bathroom and searched for ribbons. I walked back into our room and kneeled behind Jasper, running my fingers through his hair messily. Nessie then tied a bow in his hair with the purple ribbon.

This continued for about ten minues until she got bored. She jumped off the bed and looked at me. "I'm done, now it is my turn," she squeaked. She dashed out of our room then and into her own and I heard her rummaging through some stuff.

I hopped off the bed then and walked into the bathroom with the supplies. I grabbed a towel and wet it and grabbed another one as well. I walked towards Jasper and I couldn't help but giggle. "You look very pretty," I joked with him as I sat in his lap.

He rolled his eyes. "I would prefer handsome," he mumbled as I started to get the blush off of his cheeks. I worked the gloss off of his lips and kissed him softly.

"Thanks, I know that wasn't fun," I murmured.

"You were happy," was his only response as I continued to rub the towel on his face.

"Ok, that should do it," I said as I dabbed the remains off of his cheek. I pulled the bow out and scrambled his hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against him. "See, it is over," I laughed.

He chuckled and placed his hands on my face. "It was worth it. Do I get my reward now?" he asked as his eyes twinkled.

I rolled my eyes at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Not now, later, ok? I would actually like to go hunting for a few. My head is starting to hurt again and I think it is because I haven't hunted in a while," I murmured as I pulled away.

He nodded. "I will come with you," he said.

"No, I will be fine, Jazz. I will be back really fast, I promise. I will take Renesmee with me because she needs to go too. Then we will be back and you can have what you want," I told him.

"Or I can have what I want now," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Later," I stated as I kissed him again. "I promise, as soon as we get back," I laughed.

"Are sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked me.

"Yes, Jasper, I will be fine. Stop worrying about me, ok? It's not like you won't see me again," I said with a laugh.

"I don't ever want to think that, Alice," he murmured. "Hurry back, love," he told me as he let me go.

I walked into Renesmee's room and saw her still going through her closet. "Do you want to come hunting with me?" I asked her.

She turned her head to look at me. "Ok, but do I still get a makeover?" she asked as she danced to my side.

"Ok, that is fine, let's go," I murmured. We walked down the stairs to see Carlisle and Esme. "We are going hunting, we will be back soon," I promised the two of them. They nodded and we quickly left.

We both jumped over the lake and broke into a sprint as we hit the ground. I opened my jaw and started to scent for something. Soon I found something and dashed off with Renesmee right behind me. I entered a clearing and saw a deer on the other side of it. I nodded for her to go ahead and she did. I waited silently and looked around me.

I froze suddenly as I caught movement. I turned my head back and looked through the trees. My eyes widened as I saw red eyes peering through the trees, looking right at me. I blinked, making sure I wasn't imagining it but it was still there. I stared at the eyes and then looked at Renesmee. She was stalking the deer and was about to spring . "Renesmee," I said loudly, scaring the deer away. "We should go home, now," I said quickly as I neared her.

"What is wrong?" she asked as she looked at me worriedly.

"Don't be alarmed," a voice coaxed as a man entered the clearing. I picked Renesmee up and backed away from him. The man had deep red eyes and brown hair. He was about six feet and four inches tall.

"Don't go anywhere, Alice, everything is ok," the man said to me.

"How do you know me?" I asked as I backed away from him again.

"No, the real question is how you don't know me?" he asked with a wicked smile. "Put the girl down and she won't get hurt," he said as he stepped closer.

I placed Renesmee behind me and watched the man carefully. "What do you want, because we must be going," I stated harshly.

"I want you to come with me, Alice," he stated as he stepped closer.

"Well, I am sorry but that won't be happening," I answered him. "Now we must be going," I told him.

I turned my back on him so I could pick up Renesmee but he grabbed me, yanking me back. "I will not take no for an answer. You are coming with me, even if I drag you with me by force," he growled.

"Let go of me," I said to him as I yanked my hand away from him.

He pulled me to him and I struggled against his grip. "Stop it, you aren't getting out of this," he snarled in my ear.

I looked over at Renesmee and saw her scared face. "It's ok, Renesmee. Go home now and…" I paused and took a breath. "tell your Uncle Jasper what happen-."

His hand slid over my mouth, cutting me off mid-sentence. "Get out of here now," he growled at her. "And don't say a word," he snarled at her. Renesmee looked at me again and then ran off.

He chuckled and then turned his gaze to me. "Now, I have to get you out of here before your family finds you."

_**So...Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahaha! I will try to have another chapter up by Wednesday or maybe today if I have the time! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Update! Just like I promised! And before Wednesday! Enjoy, I hope you like it, I worked really hard on it. :)**_

_Jasper POV_

Edward and Bella came through the back door and looked around the den, not seeing their daughter. "Where is Renesmee?" Bella asked as she looked between Carlisle, Esme, and I with a confused look.

"She is out hunting with Alice, they left about an hour ago and should be back soon," Esme answered reassuringly.

Our heads turned then as we heard footsteps nearing the house. Moments later Renesmee appeared in the doorway, her expression frantic and scared. "I didn't know what to do," she cried, tears streaking down her face. "Auntie Alice told me to go and this scary man said that she wasn't getting out of this, I don't know what 'this' meant. He told me to leave or else I was next and I didn't know what to do! Auntie said that she would be ok and for me to tell Uncle Jasper something but the man clamped her mouth shut before she could finish. I don't-"

"Renesmee, calm down," Edward said and looked over at me. He picked her up swiftly and she touched his cheek. "Everything will be ok," he whispered in her ear. All of our faces were shocked at what she said and the room was completely quiet except for Renesmee's sobs.

I was the first to speak, breaking the silence in the still room. "Where is Alice?" I asked, my voice filled with fear. I didn't know what was going on and I needed to know now.

"She's gone," Edward whispered the words that sent my world crashing down. "Her vision came true and he has her," he continued.

"Wait, how?" I asked in a stressed tone.

"The man, he knew her name. He said that everything was alright and he asked her why she didn't know him. He said that he wanted her to come with him and when she said no he said that no wasn't an option. He grabbed her and then he told me to leave and I did. She's gone and it's all my fault," Renesmee cried as she buried her face in Edward's chest. Bella and Edward started to calm her down, sending me a glance for help but I was beyond being able to help her emotions right now.

"We have to follow the scent, I should have gone with the two of you like I wanted to," I said bleakly. "Please, I have to find her," I said as I looked at Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were downstairs now and Emmett moved to my side.

"I am coming with you, bro," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "He isn't getting Alice that easily."

"We all are," Carlisle said as he stood and looked at me. "We will do what we can Jasper, I promise," he continued. I nodded and we started to run out the door, following the first scent from when they had left the house earlier this morning.

We continued to run and everything was sinking in for me. Alice was gone, taken, she wasn't with me. The love of my life, the only reason I lived was gone. She was gone, my wife, my beautiful, innocent wife, my Alice…was gone. I couldn't live without her, I wouldn't be able to live without her, I couldn't, the thought of it felt impossible.

We ran in to the clearing and stopped. "This is where it happened," Renesmee whispered in a shaky voice from Edward's arms. We looked around the clearing and my eyes widened in horror. There was definitely a struggle or fight that had happened here. Grass and dirt was scattered all over the ground unevenly. We all looked around the clearing in shock.

Carlisle turned around to look at us. "We need to follow the scent from here. Bella, Esme, take Renesmee home, she has had enough for one day. The rest of us will keep in touch with you if we find anything," he promised them. He turned to Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I. "Let's go," he said and we started to run through the forest, following the scent of Alice and the other one mingled with it.

We ran for a while until the scent dropped at a road. "They were picked up," Carlisle said as he looked down the road. "The scent ends here and there were no other threads along the way," he continued. He looked over at me then. "Did she have her phone with her?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course," I told him and that gave me a small shred of hope. We could possibly track her with her phone if she had it on.

Carlisle pulled out his phone and called her phone. We all listened intently and then my face fell as the automatic voice said that the line was disconnected. "She is on a plane, she doesn't have service," he murmured as he shut the phone and looked at me again.

"That means she could be going anywhere! She could be going to New York or even South America! I can't loose her, I can't be without her," I whispered the words as I looked away from him. "I have to find her, now," I continued.

"Jasper, no. We need to think this through before we can do anything. Her phone will be back on soon and we can find out where she is then. Right now we have to be patient but we have to be quick before he realizes that she has a phone on her," he said to me.

Edward spoke up. "I don't know if this will work but if they got on a plane they would have gotten tickets. We could trace who left the airport with the computers," he said.

"Hack into the airports computer system?" Emmett asked blankly.

"Yes, they had to get a ticket and I am pretty sure that someone would notice the two of them," Edward answered.

"That could work but we have to be fast so there are less flights to track down," Carlisle said. He looked around us for a minute. "Ok, there are two airports in the area. Jasper, Edward, and I will take the SeaTac airport and Emmett, Rosalie, and we will go get Esme, you three will be going to the Forks airport. Are we clear?" he asked.

We all nodded and headed back to the house, Edward, Carlisle, and I went straight out to the parking garage while Rosalie and Emmett got Esme. We quickly got in Carlisle's Mercedes and he backed out and was heading down our drive in seconds.

We turned on the highway and Carlisle soon hit one hundred miles an hour. We saw Rosalie's car head in the other direction as they headed towards their destination.

It took us about seven minutes to get there and then another two to park the car. We got out the car and walked quickly to the elevator, getting in and then hitting star level. The elevator opened and we hurried out, making our way to the travel desk. I looked up at the flights that were now leaving and saw that there were four that were leaving now or had left in the past thirty minutes. I didn't tune in to what Carlisle was telling the man over the desk as I looked at the flights. One read Boston Massachusetts as its landing while another read China. The other two went South; one landing in Landon Mississippi and the other landing in Atlanta Georgia. There was no telling which one Alice was on or even she had been in this airport at all.

Then, I caught a familiar whiff and I spun around almost the same time that Edward and Emmett did. I stood stiff, looking around the area, hoping that I would find my wife there but wasn't even close. Edward nodded towards me and we silently followed the scent again, talking between one another so we would not draw attention to ourselves. The scent ended at terminal five, which was now shut and had a red light flashing above it. I turned around and looked an attendant and quickly rushed to the desk where a lady with red hair sat. Edward followed behind as I hurried over. "How may I help-?"

I cut her off. "We need to know what flight just took off from that terminal and where it is going," I told her in a rushed tone, hoping that she heard me.

"That plane just took off and it is going to Landon Mississippi. It is scheduled to be there at five o'clock this afternoon eastern time. Why?" she asked as she looked at me strangely.

"Did you take the tickets for the passengers?" Edward asked her. She nodded stiffly and looked between the two of us in a confused tone.

"Ok, I need you to focus, please. Did you see a young lady, not very tall with short black that went to her neck?" I asked her. She thought for a moment and then Edward took over.

"She was with a man, he had brown hair and was about as tall as him," Edward said as he gestured to Emmett.

The woman's eyes lit up then. "Oh, yes, I do remember him, he had a little girl with him. He said that she was his daughter but he didn't look old enough to have a daughter that was her age," she murmured.

"Can you pull up his information, please?" Edward asked patiently.

"I am not certified to do that, sir, I am sorry.-"

Her eyes widened as Edward pulled out his wallet and took out a wad of cash and held it out to her. "Please, this could save that girl's life," he whispered the words to her. "We really need your help, miss," he continued.

She picked up the phone for security and Edward stopped her. "No, that won't be necessary, we can take care of it, just give us the man's information," Edward said calmly. She nodded and started searching on her computer.

"Can you give me a name to start with?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Alice Cullen," I stated and she quickly typed in the name. Carlisle cam over then and stood beside me as she continued to search.

"Nothing came up for that name," she stated. "Are you sure…?" she trailed off as she looked at our faces.

We looked at each other in confusion. "Try Alice Hale," Carlisle told her with uncertainty. Why didn't she have the right last name. The lady turned back to the computer and typed the name in.

"I'm sorry, nothing has shown up," she answered warily.

"Alice Whitlock?" I told her. That was Alice's technical last name but we weren't using my last name in Forks. I didn't see how that would work either.

"Still nothing," the lady answered and we all looked at each other again. There were no other last names that we used. There was nothing else that I could think of.

"There is one name that is popping up constantly as I search for her but it isn't the same. She only has the same first name that you are saying, Alice," the lady answered. "There is a picture, for ID if you think that is her. It looks like the girl, too," she said.

The lady turned the screen so we could see it and my eyes widened. That was her, that was my Alice. "Brandon," I whispered the last name that was printed. "Mary Alice Brandon," I continued as I read the entire line.

"The ticket was paid for by someone else in advance, a few days ago because this flight was booked, do you want me to tag that?" she asked.

"Yes,' we all said in unison.

"His name is Justin Nicholas. The connection between the two of them is parental once again but that…can't be possible. It says that she is nine, she didn't look that young. She looked like she was maybe fourteen years old," she murmured. She scrolled through the computer and her eyes widened as she saw something. "It's fake," she said. "I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention…" she trailed off, sitting back in her chair.

"Can you print the information out, including Justin's?" Carlisle asked her patiently. She nodded and clicked something, getting out of her chair a second later and grabbing the papers and handing them to my waiting hand.

"I really am sorry," she blubbered.

Carlisle looked at her kindly and then his expression turned more seriously. "I need you to not mention this to anyone, no one at all, ok" he asked her. She nodded shakily.

"When is the next flight going to Landon?" I asked her.

She looked at her computer again and typed in something. She grimaced and looked back up at me. "The next flight going there isn't until Wednesday," she murmured. That was a bad thing because today was Monday. I sighed. "There is a flight leaving tomorrow for Jackson Mississippi, I know it is far but that is the closest thing we have at the moment. Or you could check with the Forks Airport, they may have something," she said to us.

"That is alright, thank you so much for your help," Carlisle told her and we briskly left. Carlisle opened his phone and called Esme. I listened to the conversation at the beginning but started to tune him out as we made our way to the car. We all got in and Carlisle drove off. "Esme and the others will be at the house waiting for us. I told her to check the flight times and she said she will be back with us as soon as possible," Carlisle told us.

I ran my fingers through my hair and slumped in the chair. Two days, that would be how long it would take for me to possibly find Alice. He could do anything to her in two days and there would be nothing I could do to stop him. "There has to be another way to get there faster," I mumbled as I looked out the window.

"It will take us three days to drive there by car and we can't leave until tomorrow at the earliest. There may be something open at the other airport but the plane might be filled. We have to take what we have Jasper," Carlisle said calmly.

I nodded glumly. "Why did he take her to Mississippi anyways? And why did he change her last name to her birth name?" I asked quietly. "How does he know her if she doesn't know him?" I wondered aloud.

"Where is Landon?" Emmett asked from the backseat. "If he used her birth last name he must know her from her human life," he continued.

I typed in the words in the GPS system and waited for the search results. My eyes widened as I saw how close the town was to Biloxi. "Maybe you are right Emmett, it isn't far from Biloxi. But what would he want with her and how does he know that she is still alive?" I asked.

"I don't know but it probably isn't good. Why would he leave Renesmee here and just take Alice? There is a lot more behind this than we thought," Edward said as Carlisle's phone rang.

"This can't be happening, what does he want with her?" I breathed as I looked at the screen to the GPS.

"Today's flight left at five in the morning. The one tomorrow leaves at ten o'clock at night and they both go straight to Landon, but…" Carlisle murmured but then sighed. "The flight for tomorrow is filled. So it looks like we are waiting until Thursday," Carlisle stated, his voice sounding defeated.

I sighed, I couldn't wait that long. What kind of husband would I be if I left her with that Justin person for two more days. They could be anywhere when we got there and it would so much harder to track there scents if we left later.

We pulled into the garage and I got out of the car. Esme was there and she rushed over to me to hug me. I returned the hug stiffly. "I am so sorry, we tried, we really did," she whispered.

"I know," I mumbled. "I should have been with her, I promised her that I wouldn't leave her," I continued.

"You will not blame yourself, Jasper," she murmured as she rubbed her hand over my shoulder. "It will be ok, we will get her back," she promised me with a small smile. I walked into the house with everyone following behind and saw Bella with Renesmee. She gave me a sad smile and set Nessie down and came up to me.

"Did you find anything?" she asked me quietly. I nodded and handed her the papers that the attendant had printed out for us.

"Well we should be able to find her then. Don't worry too much, it won't help anyone," she told me calmly. "Anyways, I am pretty sure that we can do a little back work with the stuff she gave us. We can find out how he knew her and his connections," she murmured.

I nodded and looked at the papers. I stood then and quietly excused myself, walking up the stairs and going into our room. Her familiar scent was still heavy in the room, as if she was still here. I laid down on the bed, my head hitting the pillow roughly. I went back to early this morning when Alice was about to go hunting, remembering her final words to me before she left. "Yes, Jasper, I will be fine. Stop worrying about me, ok? It's not like you won't see me again."

I sighed at the words. If she had known this was going to happen she would have told me, right? I told her to tell me if something was wrong and she promised me that she would but here I was…without…her. I missed her already and I was fearing what was going to happen to her.

Edward walked in the room then and I looked over at him. "You knock much?" I asked with a frown, sitting up lightly.

"That's not the main issue here, Jasper," Edward started as he walked into the room, looking around as if he was inspecting it.

"Edward, you don't understand, I can't live without her, she means too much to just disappear like that," I whispered.

"I probably don't understand," he answered me, surprising me when he didn't object this time. I looked at him in confusion and he continued. "Bella and I are very close as a couple but…I have never seen…" he paused. "Anyone as tied together as you and Alice. You two act and move…as if you were the same person, two halves of the same whole," he murmured. "the only part that I can understand…is that…it is killing you to not be with her," he said.

"It is," I whispered. "I can't stand it," I continued.

"I know that there is nothing that I can say that can help you but…don't do anything rash, ok?" he asked as he looked at me. "We will find her, we all love her and would be devastated if we lost her too. You aren't the only one that miss her," he said.

I nodded. "My biggest priority is to find her."

_**So, what do you think? I hope you loved it like I do! I don't know if some of you read my story called 'unexpected guest' when it was up but this is sort of the plot but...a lot more tamed. The plot in that story was jank, completely messed up. So I redid it and now it is this story...UPGRADED! Haha. Anyways, review my story, give me some ideas. I may do shout outs next chapter! Thanks everyone! Luv the support! REVIEW! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SM owns everything ENJOY!**_

My eyes popped open and I slowly scanned around the room I was in. I had no idea how I got here, I remember being in the clearing when this man arrived and him taking me to the airport. After her got me on the plane...nothing, I couldn't remember anything after that. The room I was very spacious, maybe a basement or something like that.

I started to move in a sitting position but cut short as pain cursed through my body. I gasped, clutching my side as if that would help. I heard something shift behind me and a low, menacing growl erupted, making my head shift to see who was behind me. My eyes widened as I recognized the man that had brought me here crouched several feet behind me. "What am I doing here?" I asked him quietly, my voice pleading. He glared at me instead of giving me an answer, slowly inching towards me as if he expected to me to try and run away. I was beyond that, I wanted to get away but pain coursed through my body causing tremors to shake my body instead. "Ok...Can you at least tell me your name, i don't know anything about you," I tried a little louder, shifting carefully to face him.

He growled again and then was in front of me. "How the hell do you expect me to believe that, Alice? Lies! You do know me and I am getting sick of you saying that you don't," he answered me. His hand slid under my arm, yanking me off of my feet, causing me to yelp with the sudden burst of pain.

"Why am I hurting so much?" I gasped as I tried to fall back onto the ground but he held me firmly up. "And I am sorry but I don't know who you are," I added with a grimace.

"I'm not the only one here, Alice. There are six others who are in my coven but they aren't here right now. They are out, making sure that your family doesn't find you," he told me with a smirk. That was the first time I had thought of my family. Jasper, I thought with dread. He was probably worried sick by now, Renesmee had without a doubt told them what happened by now and they were trying to find me. Of Course they would come up short at the airport, loosing my scent at a terminal, loosing a shred of hope that they had.

Then something started to ring in my pocket, my phone, with the familiar ring tone that let me know that Jasper was calling me. The man stared down at me and then his hand snatched into my pocket, grabbing the phone and looking at it. "Who is this?" he asked in a rush as he looked at the phone.

"My husband," I whispered as I looked at the phone with worry. "Please let me talk to him, I know he is worried out of his mind right now," I begged him as I reached for the phone.

A smile lit up on his face and then the phone silenced as he held it to his ear. "Hello?" he said with a wicked smile.

"Where is she?" I heard Jasper growl on the other line. I also heard the muffled voices of Carlisle and Emmett beside him. This wasn't going to end we ll and I knew it. Jasper would give up his own life to get me back and I didn't want that at all. I would rather him stay here than him getting hurt because of me.

"Who am I speaking with?" he asked with a laugh, looking over at me with a wicked grin on his face. I glared at him and he looked away.

"Jasper, her husband and her father and brother," Jasper answered. I suddenly got a vision of what they were doing. They were tracking my phone during the call, locating where I was now. My spirits soarked slightly as this man was oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh, you," the man said as if he didn't care. "Don't worry about your precious wife, I wouldn't dream of hurting her but the problem is; I already have. And she will get more of what I dished out to her if you plan on trying to follow her," he said. "There is nothing that you can do for her, I will know if you decide on coming here and she will pay the price for it," he added with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him, I-" I started but he cut me off as his hand covered my mouth and he kicked me hard in the leg, making me stumble but he still held me up. I mumbled something and then opened my mouth and bit the part of his hand that curved in.

"Damn it," he yelled loudly as he released me from his grip. I stood up quickly and watched him as he turned to me. He lunged quickly but I dodged, ignoring the pain that followed and punched him into a wall. He recoiled instantly and flew at me. I dropped to the ground and flung my feet up in the air, knocking him through the ceiling onto the floor above this one. He pounded back down and this time grabbed me by the waist, pulling us both to the ground. I pummeled my fists into his stomach but he still latched on to me. His hand flashed to my arm and he tore quickly. I screeched in pain as my arm detached from my body, making that awful metallic noise as it tore.

There was no noise from the phone and I knew that they heard everything and were without a doubt scared stiff about what the noise was from. "I'm fine," I rushed out before the man could cover my mouth shut. I could hear the sighs on the other lin across the room.

I fell silent and still as he walked over to my phone again. He was about to speak but he listened in to what they were saying. "Did you get it, Edward?" I heard Carlisle ask quietly.

The next voice was quiet almost a whisper but I caught it. "Biloxi Mississippi, that is where Justin is hiding Alice," Edward informed them. I looked at the man, Justin, so that was what his name was. He held the phone, glaring daggers at it.

"You won't be finding her!" Justin growled. "You are shortening her life as you speak," he growled and then shut the phone. He turned to me and smiled somewhat crazily. "Are you alright?" he asked.

That caught me off guard. Why did he care? He just ripped my arm off without a second thought about it. I looked at him warily, watching him saunter around me.

"Why do you care?" I snarled at him. He looked at me and then walked away, bending down to grab my arm. He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Because..." he whispered as he bent his head down to my shoulder, licking the abrasion with venom and attaching my arm back with a snap that made me squirm. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, shocked, why should I believe him? "If that is so true, you don't harm the one you love," I told him angrily. "And no you don't," I told him.

He looked at me with soft eyes, but there was something hidden behind them. "I do love you, Alice," he continued as he brought his lips to my cheek and kissed me softly.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "Get off of me!" I said loudly, pushing him away from me. "I am married and I love my husband, _Jasper _very much. Not you, and just a few minutes ago you tore my arm off," I told him.

He looked at me with dark eyes. "You may not see it now, but you do love me," he told me with a growl.

"Not now not ever," I stated firmly as I sat up again. He firmly pushed me back down and sat on top of me. "Get off of me now," I growled at him.

"No one rejects me," he told me in a whisper.

"Oh really, because I just did," I retorted as I struggled under his weight.

"Stop moving," he told me, holding me in place. Instantly, I knew where this was going. His handswent under my shirt, yanking the fabric away from my body. I cried out as I vainly struggled to get away from him. He lifted himself off of me for a mere second to rip my jeans off, leaving me in my underware and cami-sole. "Please don't do this," I cried out , begging for him to stop but he kept going. "Please, stop," I begged again, my voice racking with sobs. His hand slid up my body coldly, yanking at the fabric of my cami-sole, tearing it easily. His hands moved to my waist, pulling at the last peice of clothing that I wore. "Please don't," I cried again, trying to get away from him still but he was a lot stronger than I was.

I shut my eyes tight, feeling violated. I felt his hard, cold skin against mine and I feelt pain shoot through my body. I was frightened, absolutely scared of him. "Please don't do this," I said again but I felt him against me. I hated the feelin , nothing like the feeling that Jasper gave me whenever we made love.

Seconds later I felt him thrust into me and I yelped painfully. He was not gentle, not caring, not considerate, not kind, not anything compared to Jasper. Pain and hurt filled my body as I remembered Jasper. This would kill him if he knew what was happening to him right now. I cried out again, my dead heart breaking.

"You aren't making this fun for me," he snarled softly in my ear. I gave him no reply, keeping my eyes shut as I continued to wish for this to be over. I felt him kiss my lips, hard, stone lips, emotionless lips, doing this to me just because they could get away with it. His hands trailed his hands down to my waist and I let out a feeble whimper again.

He slowly came to a stop, resting on top of me, his hands running over my body. My eyes remained shut and I felt his gaze on me. "Tell me you love me," he told me in my ear.

I was quiet, knowing that if I didn't I could expect more of this agonizing torture. Quietly, I told him what he wanted to hear.

I am so sorry, Jasper.

_**I was harsh in this chapter, I know, but I had to stick with the plot. I was going to leave it out but it is an M story so...whatever. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper POV

This was awful, absolutely awful. Alice was gone, and with that man named Justin. It was pure torture to me. I had no idea what was going to happen to her and there was no way for me to find out unless we could actually get to her. We had called her phone but Justin had picked up instead of her. On the bright side, we found out where he was hiding her from us. On the not so bright side part, he had hurt her. It tore my dead heart in half when i heard her scream of pain and the awful keening noise that meant that he had hurt her even more. I had no idea if she was even alive right now, I had no idea if we could get to her if it was too late.

Edward walked into my room them and stopped about five feet away from me. "We will get to her in time, but in the mean time, Carlisle wants to talk to us in the conference room," he murmured to me. I nodded and edward slowly left the room to go get the others. The house had been completely silent ever since Alice had disappeared. She was always so happy and it always affected us. Everyone just couldn't find it in them to be cheery now.

I walked down the stairs and into the conference room. I took my seat next to Esme and she smiled sympathetically at me. I just sighed as Emmett and Rosalie walked in the room next. The took there seats across from me and then Edward and Bella sat to my right. Pain cursed through my body as one seat remained unfilled at the end of the table. We all seemed to glance at it simultaneously as if she would appear out of nowhere. All we got though was a small sob from Esme and Bella as the rest of us glanced away, our eyes clouding in anger and pain.

Carlisle cleared his throat softly and took a deep and unecessary breath. "Ok, we have to figure this out before we make a move. You heard what he said two days ago and we have to take this seriously," Carlisle started in a wary voice. We had called her phone on Tuesday and recieved the message from him immediately. There were no flights leaving in the area for Mississippi until today so we had to wait for two painful days. Our flight would leave tonight if we could take it.

"How would he know if we are coming after them?" Bella asked.

"What if he is forcing Alice to tell? She is the only one that could see us so clearly. He could be using that against her," Rosalie stated as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"We have to get there somewhere. What if he is just saying that to make us stay where we are? We won't know if we try," Edward said.

"And if he is serious? We aren't going to gamble with her life Edward," I stated firmly. "We will not be taking chances like that," I continued as I ran my fingers through me hair.

"You both have a point but I think that-"

"Hold on, Carlisle," Rosalie interjected. "I think that we should go with Edward's plan. What do you think he wants her for. Why would a man take someone like her away like that?" she asked all of us. She seemed to know the answer to the question but she wanted the question to set in our heads.

My eyes widened and i started to shake my head in deifance. "No, no no, there has to be other options than that, that can't happen," I whispered.

"Jasper, I am just trying to be in reality. You know he is up to no good if he stole her away like that," she said to me.

"A serial rapist?" Carlisle asked in barely a whisper.

"I don't think that is all to it. He has watched her, waited for her and it became too much for him to take so he acted on impulse and got her away from us. He is taking his anger out on her for whatever reasons," she said quietly.

"So your saying that he just told us that to keep us away for a longer time so the damage would be done?" Esme asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying. And he knows that if we cared about her at all that we would listen to his threat," Rosalie said.

"So we leave immediately then," Carlisle said as he stood.

"We have to be careful though, if Rosalie is right, there are others that are on his side to watch out for us, you know it," Edward said as he looked out the window.

"You're right, we should stick together then, no splitting up for the time being," Carlisle said as Esme stood and took his hand. "We will leave in an hour so we can catch the flight," he added and then we all briskly left the room.

I walked up the stairs and to our room and as soon as I stepped in I could smelll her amazing scent. It assaulted me in a way this time, I had no idea if I would ever get to smell her real scent again. What if this was all that I had left of her? I would be able to stand it.

My mind immediately flew back to when she was here...

_"Jasper Stop," she squeaked in her high saprono voice as I kissed down her smooth neck. She was studying for her finals as the last week of school came around. we never needed to study, especially Alice but she did. Not a lot but the harder to grasp concepts. "I have to study, and I can't with you distracting me," she murmured to me. We had the house to ourselves and she decided to study!_

_"Mmhmm," I mumbled as I continued to kiss down her neck and to her chest. "I completely understand, baby," I went on as my hands wrapped around her waist._

_"Jasper leave! I need to study!" she said in a half stern voice._

_"You want me to leave?" I asked in a hushy voice as my hands moved up her shirt, caressing the smooth skin that lay hidden._

_"Yes, I mean..." her voice trailed off and I whimper escaped her pursed lips. "I need to-"_

_"Yes or no, my pretty," I told her as I continued to kiss her neck and move to her jaw._

_"N-n-no..." she stuttered as she shifted her weight so she sat in my lap. "But I need to study, Jazz," she whispered. "Not now, we can do this later," she continued._

_"Tell me one thing, my love," I yold her._

_"Mmm?" she asked as she fell into my chest._

_I moved my lips to her ear and kissed it softly. "Do you see yourself studying in the near future?" I asked her._

_She was silent, looking into the future to answer my question. She let out a sigh and turned to me. "No, but-"_

_"Shh, my love," I whispered to her._

_"You aren't fair, Jazz," she whined but fell silent as my lips moved to hers. I pushed out a wave of lust and she started to kiss me back more fervently. "That isn't fair either," she mumbled as our lips moved together._

_"Mmm, but who said it was?" I asked her in a purr._

_My hands moved up her shirt and she moaned a reply as I felt the marble skin on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself on top of me._

_We didn't have sex like I wanted us too but she played along with me for a while until I realized the reason why we didn't. Our family rarely knew about our physical relationship, we always kept that hidden. We felt that it was something for just us._

I came out of my reverie and smiled despite the fact that Alice was gone but of course it didn't last long. I looked around the room and my eyes focused on a picture on the dressor by the window. It was of Alice and I, on our wedding day. The picture was old but was colored, we had paid for a special photographer for the ceremony. Neither of us were looking at the camera, we were looking at one another. A breath-taking smile lit up her face as her eyes gazed up at me. Her hands were wrapped around my neck in an innocent but loving manner and my hands were wrapped around her petite waist carefully. I wore a smile as well, a smile that Alice usually only saw, it was especially for her.

I walked over to the picture and looked over it closely. For almost sixty years, that picture looked stunning, there were still no flaws on it. We both took very good care of this one and the many other that we had as well.

I heard a light tap and turned to look at the door. Esme was there, looking at me with soft eyes. She drifted to my side. "Jasper…" she murmured but she trailed off as the tinies, almost inaudible sob broke her lips. She straightened up immediately though, knowing that she was affecting me as well.

"Yes Esme?" I asked in a soft voice, turning my face to look at er with emotionless eyes. Something was wrong, I could tell by the tone of her voice as she talked to me and how her tenor was.

"The airport just called a minuted ago…" she started, looking down at the carpet for barely a second and then turning back to me. "there is a storm coming in and they are delaying our flight for a while…and…" she trailed off again as she took in my facial expression. My eyes had widened in shock and fear. "They may cancel the flight if the storm holds out for over an hour and a half," she continued in a whisper.

"What they can't do that! Isn't the flight booked?" I asked her.

"Yes, this is the same with all of the other flights at the airport as well, Jasper. It isn't just ours. They are thinking of the travelers safety. Anyways, we will still go just in case we can make it," she told me.

"This can't be happening," I whispered as I looked out the window.

She hugged me gently and then took my hand kindly. "Are you ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered back. We both walked down the stairs and Carlisle joined us. The others followed behind him silently. We filled up the cars quickly and sped off to the Sea Tac airport in silence. We reached it within sixteen minutes and quickly got out of the cars and hurried inside.

Carlisle checked us in as we sat down and stared at the tv screens telling us when flights were coming in and leaving. We had forty-five minutes to spare before we possibly got on the plane. The sky was getting darker and it was setting my anxieties off. There were so many possibilities that I nor my family had not thought about yet and they kept getting worse.

Alice knew how to take care of herself, fight for herself, protect her self if she ever needed to. I had trained just in case that time ever came where I wasn't with her when she needed me the most. I was uneasy about teaching her at first but she insisted that she wanted to learn how to fight. The thought of her fighting scared the hell out of me. She was small, vey small, and even though there were advantages to that there were more disadvantages.

Our kind would go after her type first, thinking that it would be easy and there would be less to deal with but they were wrong. Her visions were a big help and have on many occassions saved us both. She knew how to use them when she was fighting now so she would always have an eye on her opponent. We had practiced this many time but she still had her glitches or off times when she would come up short. That scared me along with many other things.

Time passed by and they soon opened the gates for us to go in. We got in and took our seats. Our attention soon drew to the sky outside. Iy was starting to rain heavily and we heard the distant rolling of tunder.

We all held our breath as we awaited for them to close the gates and prepare to take off. After what seemed like days the gates shut and the red light turned on that said 'fasten seatbelts'. We all sighed in relief and became calmer knowing that we could get out of this town finally.

I am one step closer to you, my Alice. I haven't failed you yet. I am coming.

_**Please review as always and tell me what you think! The more reviews i recieve the faster i will get the next chapter out! Promise!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, this chapter is out early! Enjoy!**_

Alice POV

I had never felt like this before, the constant fire burning down my throat, every part of my body aching, and then the pain of not being able to see my wonderful husband. Not being able to see Jasper for this long was killing me. I missed him so much and I yearned for his touch, I needed it, I needed him. It hurt me the most to be away from him, feeling as if I had been torn in half and left to rot away from him. I wanted to be in his arms, to feel his love that was always around me, I wanted to feel his lips against mine.

I had no idea oh how long I had been away but I knew that is was for a while. Definitely over a month because of how my throat burned. Justin had moved me around a lot, we were now relocating every handful of days now. He knew my family was after me and he kept trying to run away.

I lay motionless on the hard floor, not moving because the amount of pain that followed. My right arm was gone, I had no idea if it had been burned in the multiple fires or if it was lying around somewhere. My abdomen had been caved in, due to the abuse that I received almost daily from Justin, I could feel the cracks and dents every time I took a breath. My left leg was shattered, if I could move I wouldn't be surprised if I saw that it was torn down the middle or somewhere along the lines of that. Those injuries and the multiple bite marks that lay fresh on my body from either not doing as I was told or trying to reject Justin.

I kept my eyes shut majority of the time unless like now, Justin was not in the house. He was away hunting with some of his coven. They left one behind, a quiet guy who sat in the corner and just looked at me. I would sometimes sob when I was with him, about what I had done that lead up to this and how Jasper had wanted to come with me in the first place. If I hadn't have been so stubborn then I would possibly still be with my family, with my Jasper.

I heard movement in the forest, it was probably Justin and his coven coming back from their slaughtering. That was odd though, they were never back this fast. This probably meant that we were about to leave again to keep my family from finding me.

The quiet guy in the corner stood and let out a growl. I didn't dare open my eyes, not knowing what he was about to do to me. I was defenseless, there was nothing that I could do to help myself, I was too weak.

I heard glass break and then voices, quiet voices murmuring instructions to one another. I didn't pay any attention to the voices though. I heard a few feet walking towards the staircase that led to the basemen. The man in the corner growled again and then I heard fighting, followed by the awful noise of limbs being torn and a loud scream right before. I cringed at the noise, wondering who it was.

"Oh no," I heard someone murmured, the voice sounding familiar but it sounded odd. Then I felt some touch my arm.

Fear immediately enveloped my body, what was going to happen to me next? "Please?" I begged in barely a whisper, my throat burning with the effort. "Please, I can't take it anymore! Just kill me, please," I begged whoever it was that was near me.

"Alice…love, it's me," I heard the soft voice murmur close to my face. "Open your eyes," the voice commanded but in a tender way.

I shook my head and my body shook with fear. "No," I whispered.

"It's me, Jasper, Alice, come on, open your eyes, you know I would never harm you," the voice whispered and then I felt a wave of love crash into me. I opened my eyes then, not believing what I was seeing. He was there, with Carlisle and Esme on his sides, all three of them looking down at me.

"Jasper," I whispered. "Am I finally dead?" I asked in a hoarse tone.

The three of them smiled slightly and Jasper ran his fingers across my cheek. "No, my dear, you are here with me and the rest of your loving family," he promised me. "We need to get her out of here before the house starts to burn," Jasper stated as he turned to Carlisle.

"Where's Justin?" I asked them.

"Don't worry we took care of him," he told me, his eyes drifting to something over my shoulder.

Carlisle disappeared for a moment and then was back with something in his hand. "Alice, would you like me to re-attach your arm now?" Carlisle asked me.

I blinked a few times and then frowned. "My what?" I asked.

I heard all of them sigh slightly, the sound filled with worry and fright. "Esme, I need you to hold her head in place. Jasper, make sure that she keeps her body still but be careful of her stomach and leg," Carlisle instructed.

Jasper positioned himself around me and took my left hand in his. He looked down at the ring that was on my finger and smiled at me. "How did you manage to keep it?" he asked me quietly

"I had to keep this, it is too important to loose or give-" my voice cut off as I felt fire shoot down my arm and then an ice feeling followed right behind it. I kept my mouth shut to hold back the scream that was begging to come from my mouth. I heard a click and then a snap, Jasper and Esme relaxing there positions as Carlisle finished my arm.

"What a trooper," Esme murmured as she ran her fingers delicately through my hair.

"Yes she is, I am proud of you, Alice," Carlisle murmured with a small smile.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward are still in Mississippi. Rosalie and Emmett are about ten miles north of here," Esme told me.

"We need to get her out of here," Jasper said as he looked around himself.

"You are right. We all need to get out of here. Pick her up carefully," Carlisle said and then I felt Jasper's arms wind around me. All the pain seemed to dissipate then, finally being in his arms made me feel safe.

"Can I hunt?" I asked.

"We can try but there probably won't be much here," Jasper told me.

"Where are we?" I whispered as my head rested on his chest.

"Arkansas," he answered in almost a growl.

"How long has it been?" I continued as I looked up at him.

"Shh, don't worry about it, love. You are safe now," he replied. It must have been a while then.

"Tell me, how long?" I pressed in a weak voice.

The three of them were silent for a while and then Jasper looked down at me with sad eyes. "Two months and three weeks," he whispered, his voice breaking into a mouth at the end.

"Oh," I said quietly "Are… are you mad at me?" I asked him.

He looked at me with shocked eyes and shook his head at me. "No, god no, Alice. You have no idea how happy I am to see you, to know that you are alright. I was so worried about you. It was killing me," he told me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, baby, don't be sorry, this isn't your fault," he said and then he looked at my eyes. "We are going to find you something, ok?" he told me and I nodded in response. Carlisle was on the phone as was Esme, informing the others that they had found me.

Carlisle and Esme left then and Jasper stayed where he was. I looked up at him in question and he smiled at me. "they are going to find you something. You can't do it, and I would but I don't want to leave you. They understand that. We will go to a hotel for the rest of the day because it will be dawn in a few hours but they are going to go hunting before the sun comes up because we haven't hunted in a while," he told me.

"Don't you need to hunt?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Alice, I can't leave you, I can't do it. The last time we separated you disappeared for almost three months. I don't think I could live through that again. I am staying with you," he told me.

We talked for a while until my voice broke for almost every sentence I made. I fell silent then as did jasper, his eyes watching me intently as if I would disappear from his grasp.

Esme and Carlisle came back with some type of cat, a bobcat maybe, a small cat but I didn't care. It was better than nothing. The blood soothed my throat tremendously but not to the point where I could ignore my thirst. We started to move again, meeting up with Rosalie and Emmett on the way.

We walked into the hotel and I sucked in a painful breath as the human scents hit me. I whined in protest, moving my head deep into Jasper's chest. I felt his hand rub my back gently, letting me know that everything would be ok and I believed him. We soon walked to the elevator and took it up for a while. Someone opened the door to the room and I heard it click shut.

Jasper laid me down on the bed and sat beside me, Carlisle sitting on my other side. He looked over my injuries and did what he could. "Your venom will heal the rest in not too much time, maybe two or three days but your venom is weak. While we are out hunting we will find a good spot and take you back so you can feel better." Carlisle said to me.

"No, it's fine-"

"Alice, stop trying to be selfless, we need to help you," he said to me. I just nodded and he rubbed my forehead. "Call us if you need to," Carlisle told Jasper. Jasper nodded and the four of them departed the hotel room.

I turned to look at jasper and he looked back at me with loving eyes. I took his hand and he squeezed it in reassurance.. "I love you. I love you so much, Jasper, so so much," I whispered as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, so much, Alice," he told me. "Please don't put me through that ever again," he murmured as he brushed the back of his and over my cheek. I looked up at him, taking his hand in both of mine. He met my gaze and I smiled despite the pain. He leaned towards me and then his lips were on mine. It wasn't a long and passionate kiss like I wanted but it was something. "I really missed you, Alice. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to get to you in time. We always came up short or were too late," he whispered as he feather kisses on my face.

"I'm here now with you and not with him. It is over," I mumbled. "where did you guys find him and the others anyways?" I asked suddenly. "Did they follow you back to where I was?" I asked

He looked at me curiously. "No, he was there, the one in the corner. And what do you mean by the others?" he asked.

"What?" I was confused. "Wait, hold on. The guy in the corner, with the jet black hair and was about five foot eleven?" I asked him.

"Yes, Alice. That was Justin," he said in an odd voice.

What was he talking about? That wasn't Justin. He was away hunting with some of his coven. "Oh no, no no no no!" I cried and my body started to shake with fear.

"Alice? What? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"That wasn't him! That was just one of them that watched me when he and the others went away to hunt," I blubbered. "He is still out there, Jazz," I whispered feebly. "He can still find me," I wailed with fright.

"No, Alice! You aren't going anywhere! You are staying with me, I promise. Nothing will happen to you," he told me.

Jasper's body was rigid and I knew he was angry. His jaw was set in an odd way that I rarely ever saw and his fists were balled in a very tight way. Then the door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett walked in. They froze as they looked between the two of us. One face pinched with anger and the other white with fear.

"What's going on?" Carlisle demanded as he looked between the two of us, coming to rest his hands on both of our shoulders. Jasper remained silent, his face still filled with anger and I didn't want to speak. Our eyes were locked and Jasper eventually straightened up.

"That wasn't him. That was not Justin," he growled the words as his face turned to Carlisle.

"Well then who was it?" Carlisle asked.

"Someone there to watch her so she couldn't try and run away," Jasper continued as he looked down at me again. "We need to get her out of here now," Jasper said with clenched teeth.

"She needs to hunt, Jasper. She can't heal if she can't hunt," Carlisle told him.

"No, Carlisle, I am not taking any chances. We need to get her at least out of this state and then she can hunt. It is not worth the risk of loosing her again," Jasper said evenly as he looked at Carlisle.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked as he looked at me. "Can you hold up?" he asked softly but he knew that it didn't matter because I was right.

"Yes, I am fine," I breathed.

Carlisle and Jasper helped me to my feet and then Jasper looped his arm securely around me, supporting almost all of my weight easily. "Jasper, take the car that we had parked in the valet,, Esme and I will go to the airport so we can try and confuse the trail and you two," Carlisle instructed as he turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "I need you two to keep an eye out until we know that Jasper has her out of the state, are we clear?" Carlisle asked.

All of them nodded and I sighed. Jasper rubbed my back soothingly and sent a wave of reassurance towards me. "It' ok, we will be fine, I won't let anything happen," he promised me.

"That isn't what I am upset about," I snapped quietly but Jasper ignored me.

Jasper left with me and handed a card to the valet person. He nodded and went to go get a car. I didn't admit but I was scared, really scared. I didn't want to go back there, I would rather die really. I don't think I would be able to take it if I had to go through that again. Jasper felt my emotions and he held me closer to him, settling into a protective but unnoticeable stance. "Alice, I won't let anything happen to you," he told me.

I nodded and leaned into him some more, him being here comforted me a lot.

The man came back with the car and Jasper helped me into the passenger sea, kissing me on the forehead before shutting the door softly behind me. He opened the door on the driver side and got in, starting the car and quickly turning onto the main road.

I didn't speak for a while, my eyes looking out the window and then peering at Jasper. There was something bothering but I couldn't tell what it was. "You aren't talking," I commented softly as I glanced in his direction.

"You aren't talking either," he murmured with a little smile.

"That isn't what I meant, Jasper. What is it? What is bothering you, I can tell that something is," I told him. "I haven't changed," I said with a little laugh.

"What happened, Alice? What did he do to you? Other than what I have seen already?" he asked me in a weird tone.

I knew this was coming but I was hoping that it would be later. I didn't want to remember any of it, it was all awful. Jasper had to know though, I knew that but I wasn't ready. "Please, Jasper, not now, later, I am still trying to get over everything," I whispered as I looked out the window.

"Is it that bad? Did he ever…" he paused and I saw his fists clench on the steering wheel. "I mean did he ever try to-"

"Jasper please?" I begged him. I knew what question he wanted to know and I wasn't ready to share that yet, I will still trying to comprehend everything.

"Alice, I am serious! I need to know, I love you and I want to know if…I am still the only one," he mumbled.

"And if you love me you will drop it now," I said in a frustrated tone, not frustrated with him, just frustrated because he had guessed right on his first guess.

"Am I right then? I know you and you never try to hide things that are not true," he told me. "And…I saw the bite on your leg…your thigh actually," he hissed.

"What the hell," I whispered and I rolled the Capri's that I was wearing up, pausing as I touched the long gash that had been hidden. I looked at the very there bite that was on my upper thigh. "It could be anything, Jasper. It could have been when we-"

"Alice, you know I don't bite you when we do that. And I know every single inch of your body by heart, Alice. I can tell the differences when I look at you," he seethed.

"Can we not talk about this, not now?" I asked him.

"Alice just tell me! It is a yes or no question! I am not blind, darlin, I have noticed that you are not wearing the same clothes that you had been taken with," he murmured, his voice a little softer. "You can tell me anything, Alice," he told me. "I will not hate you because of that," he said.

"Yes, you will, I wouldn't be perfect!" I wailed..

"Alice, remember when we first met and I told you about Maria…?"

_We were in a hotel room in Ohio, it was around noon and the sun was out and would be out for the rest of the day and the next day as well, having us indoors for a while. Jasper sat in a chair while I sat on the bed in the center of the room. I looked at him intently, we had stayed in hotels together before and he had never sat on the bed with me, never got too close to me._

_"Jasper?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me and assessed my mood. I wanted him near me, he knew that by how I felt, I liked the physical touch that we shared, finally having him with me made me feel satisfied. He smiled softly at me and stood but soon stopped, his face looking unsure. I wish I had known what ran through his head as he cautiously walked over to me. I looked up at him with a bright smile and he sat down beside me, he looked preoccupied for a moment and then turned to face me._

_"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly. His head turned to me and he gave a small sigh._

_"It doesn't feel right not telling you, Alice. I feel so tightly bound to you that I feel that I have to," he said quietly._

_"Tell me what?" I asked, nervousness filling me because I had no idea what he was going to say._

_"You remember me telling you about Maria?" he asked in a stressed voice._

_"Yes," I murmured stiffly. I didn't like her at all, she had harmed Jasper, and I didn't like hearing her name._

_He paused, not knowing what to say. He ran his fingers through his hair and I turned to look hi in the eyes. "Tell me what?" I asked again._

_"I had an affair with her," he whispered, shaking his head with shame._

_"What?" I said, my voice getting higher in disbelief. I had never seen that between the two of them. "Like...?" I trailed off._

_"Yes, Alice and I am not proud of it. I wish I didn't do that but it is too late to take it back," he said with his eyes down._

_"How...how many times?" I asked in a whisper_

_"Twice," he said as he looked back at me. "I am sorry, Alice," he told me. His hand reached out to mine and I took it and leaned into him._

_"You didn't know, Jasper. I can't blame you for that," I whispered._

_We had never talked about sex, the topic seeming avoidable to the both of us, now we lingered on the subject, both of our bodies tense as he told me this._

_"I do, I understand," I whispered. Then I felt his arm wrap around my waist._

_"You are OK with it?" he asked, confusion seeping through him._

_"I do understand, Jasper. This isn't your fault. I can't expect you to be perfect, I'm not, no one is, and it's just a small flaw that we will work around, "I promised him with a small smile._

_He looked at me, a smile breaking his lips. "Thank you," he murmured as he leaned into me and kissed me tenderly. He pulled me to him and I felt acceptance rolling off of him. He released my lips and pulled me even closer to him. Our bodies were pressed together and I loved the feeling of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his. I brought my lips back to his and he joined in immediately. His hand was on my right hip and I felt him fingering the hem of my shirt. I parted my mouth to him for the first time and he answered my silent beg, sliding his tongue in my mouth. A sigh escaped me then while moving my hands through his hair._

_He moved one of his hands to my back and lowered me so I was lying on the bed, him following right above me. A moan came from me and I arched my back as he straddled my hips. Our kiss soon became more aggressive and passionate. He moved his lips away from mine and started kissing my neck. "Are we...?" I whispered, my voice coming out in a very quiet gasp._

_He froze then; he stopped kissing me and rolled off of me. I pulled myself to him. "I can't," he whispered an answer to my unspoken question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to refuse you like that, it's just...I have to do this right," he stammered._

_I looked at him, confused, I was completely lost. "Alice, I love you." He murmured as he gave me a gentle kiss._

_My eyes widened as I heard him say those words. He had never said it to me before, we had kissed, soft kisses that were harmless but he had never done or said anything more than that. "I love you too," I whispered with a smile. "I have loved you since day one, Jasper," I said and kissed him again._

_"Does this mean-?" I started but he cut me off._

_"No, Alice. You are a virgin, we-,"_

_"This is about my virginity now? I want you..." I said to him._

_"Yes, it is. I want everything to be perfect for you. I would like to marry you first," he murmured._

_"But you...you did it with Maria, and you weren't married to her. I love you more than she does or ever has. Why can't I show you physically?" I asked. I pulled my lips to his but he pulled away._

_"I am trying to be a better person, Alice, I want to be the best I can for you, and if it means I can't until we are married then I will wait. Please? It was how I was raised by my parents. And I care that much about you that I want that for you," he told me._

_I sat up and sighed. "Does it mean that much to you?" I asked him quietly._

_He nodded and sat up as well. "Yes, you do," he murmured with a twinkle in his eyes._

_"Then I guess I will have to wait as well," I murmured to him._

_He hugged me to him. "Thank you, Alice," he said as he kissed me. "I love you."_

I pulled myself out my reverie as he continued to talk to me. Of course I remembered him telling me that but this was entirely different.

"Jasper, you know I would never hold that against you/ I know that I wasn't with you then and I understand. That was so long before we met. I can't be mad at you for that," I told him.

"Alice, you totally missed the point," he sighed in defeat. "Fine, you don't have to tell me yet," he grumbled. "But I expect that I will know within the next week or two," he added.

"I will try ok? I just need to relax a little bit before I bring the memories back is all. But I promise I will tell you, you know I always do," I said to him.

"Yes, you do," he stated as his eyes moved back to the road. "You know I am never leaving your side again, right?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't intend on leaving your side," I told him with a smile. "I learned my lesson, and I will stop being stubborn," I told him.

"Aww, no more stubborn Alice? Pity," he joked and I mock glared at him.

"I love you, Alice," he murmured to me.

"I love you too Jasper."

_**Ok, so I am pretty sure that you guys are mad that they didn't get Justin but you will understand in the future chapters why he isn't dead yet. Also, I hope you understood the little flashback in there. I thought it was something cute and for thos of you that have read My story Midnight Affair you probably recognize it. If you don't then...oh well :) i hope you liked this chapter and I really hope to get more reviews than I got last time...REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok, so I wanted this chapter to be a tender moment for Alice and Jasper so...I hope you luv it!**_

We were in Minnesota now, staying out of the south and finding a good place to hunt. Jasper and Carlisle made me hunt a lot, saying that it would help me heal faster and they were right. My leg was almost fully recovered and I could start to walk around. My stomach was doing better as well, taking the shape that it had originally with a few dents and scratches that rarely bothered me.

We had just returned from a hunting trip, actually I think is was more of an assessment for me. I had hunted for myself for the first time and Jasper was by my side as Esme and Carlisle watched from a distance. I still couldn't do everything, like I couldn't go very fast, the extension sending pain down my leg. No one seemed to mind though, seeing that I was getting better was the best news to them. In the end, I hadn't caught anything, my senses not as sharp as they used to be and I had a delayed reaction.

They didn't say anything but I could tell that it worried them. They knew I wouldn't be perfect right off the bat but they didn't realize that it was that bad.

My mood was awful, always changing. One minute it would be elated and then the next it would be depressed. Jasper tried to work with me on that but he didn't push me too hard, knowing that I would have a breaking point.

My thirst was very scarce for someone who hadn't had anything for a long time. I didn't seem to care about hunting. At one point I had thrown the animal blood back up after Jasper had caught me something.

We were heading out again, for yet another assessment and I was beyond annoyed. We were in a deep forest and Carlisle and Esme were sitting down on the patch of grass.

"Same as yesterday, Alice," Carlisle told me and I nodded grumpily. Jasper took my hand and we started to run at my pace. Carlisle and Esme slowly followed, watching me intently. I soon caught a scent and I turned in that direction.

Jasper remained at my side as we reached a small clearing. There was a deer on the other side and I tried as quickly as possible to make my move.

This time I was in luck, I caught the deer and then sank my teeth into its neck. As I started to drink the soothing animal blood I gagged and it immediately came back up. I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees in defeat. Jasper was at my side then and wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok, Alice, you will get it soon," he encouraged. "Carlisle, do you think it is possible that her body is rejecting it because it is trying to heal her?" he asked as he turned his head.

"You could be right and Alice we will give you a rest from hunting until you are ready. You are probably sick of that happening," he told me.

I nodded and Jasper picked me up in his arms. I heard a cell phone ring and then Esme answered the phone. She was talking to Emmett. They were at the hotel, deciding to stay back for this assessment.

"Emmett and Rose need to speak with us, they think something is up," Esme said.

"Actually we will stay here for a bit, some fresh air would be nice for a while," I murmured to them. They nodded and sprinted off, leaving Jasper and I here in the small clearing. Jasper looked at me in confusion and I smiled at him.

I took his hand and started to walk. We walked for a few minutes and then I turned to look at him. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved my hands to his chest and stood on my toes to reach his lips. He met me halfway and kissed me tenderly. I moved my lips against his and deepened our kiss. We both relaxed, our minds disappearing for a while and just focused on our other half. But then something happened…

A picture flashed before my eyes and I saw Justin, his lips smashing into mine with force and without a care in the world. It felt so real that I yelped and pushed Jasper away from me. He looked at me in confusions and tested my emotions. I tried to hide the hint of fear, helplessness, and violation away but he knew how to work around my bubble. "What was that?" he asked as he took a cautious step towards me.

"I…I-I'm sorry I just…" I stopped, not knowing what to tell him. I just shook my head in defeat and went over and hugged him. "Do you mind if we go back to the hotel now? I want to change clothes and I have seen that Rose got some stuff for me," I murmured.

He nodded and took my hand and we started to run back to the hotel. We got there about fifteen minutes later and took the elevator up to the eleventh floor. Jasper took out the key card and slid it through, opening the door quickly and then shutting it behind us. The connector door opened then and Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me softly as he looked over me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

"They went back to Forks, now that everything is ok, they are going to make the first semester of college. Rosalie went shopping for you and the bag is over there," he continued. "We will be leaving tomorrow so we can move out of the house, we are running a little late on that," he added softly.

And with that the two of them left, shutting the door softly behind them and then shutting there own door. I heard a click and I knew that was there way of giving us some privacy. I walked over to the bag and set it on the bed. I looked through it and picked an outfit easily.

I slid the shirt I was wearing over my head and then picked the other shirt up. I felt Jasper's gaze on me and then he was by my side. "Alice," he said, his voice higher than usual.

I noticed his gaze on one of the scars that was on me, the one about an inch in a half below my right breast. "Jasper…" I started but I knew that he wasn't playing this time.

He turned me to face him and then we were in the large bathroom. His hand touched the scar and then another that was on the side of my stomach. He looked down and I saw his eyes widen. His hand moved up my stomach and to my chest. His hand skimmed across the top of my breast and then dipped into my bra as he felt a scar. His hands moved to my back then and he made a move to unclasp my bra but I shrank away from him, my eyes widening in discomfort.

"You are ok, Alice, it will be fine," he murmured stiffly as he stepped towards me again. This time I let him and he slowly undid my bra, letting it fall to the tile floor softly. His eyes ran over my breasts and his hands touched the three scars that rested upon them. He looked into my eyes painfully and I finally broke.

"Ok, Jazz! He did, he raped me! I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to. I wanted to throw the thoughts away, keep them away for as long as possible but it haunts me, Jasper. I just want it to be over but it doesn't," I wailed finally.

He inhaled and I knew that he was disposing of his anger for me. "How many times, Alice?" he asked me softly

That made me sob even harder and he waited patiently, holding me close to him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him, he was stronger, more keen than I was, and the more I fought back the worse it was. After a while I gave up, there was nothing I could do to stop him. I just had to get it over with. I feel awful Jasper, I really do, I feel like I have cheated on you and I can't take it back," I cried.

"Shh, it's ok. You know I wouldn't hold that against you, Alice. I love you regardless. How many times and when did it start?" he asked me stiffly.

"It started after the phone call the day I was first taken. I lost track, I stopped counting. I don't know how many times…" I whispered.

We fell silent for a few minutes and I knew Jasper was working on my emotions so he could ask me some more questions. "Where else did he bite you?" he asked me. I looked at him for a moment and then realized what he meant.

My hands slowly went to my jeans and I numbly unbuttoned them. Jasper saw that I was scared and took over. He knelt in front of me and undid my jeans, pulling them off my legs and moving them aside. I stayed stone still, knowing that I would be alright like Jasper had promised.

I felt his hands run over my thigh and then he moved them to the top of my underwear. He sent me waves of serenity and comfort, soothing my worked up nerves.

I felt his lips move to my leg, kissing a scar softly and then he moved again, moving his lips closer to my sensitive spot but this time there was anything and everything but pleasure swarming inside me. "Jasper, please, I am not up for this right now," I told him.

"Shh, I am going to help you like you always help me. I am going to make you feel better, or at least try," he promised me as he picked me up in his arms. I was on the bed in the next second and Jasper started on my face, kissing my forehead and slowly working to my lips, giving me a gentle and tender kiss. I felt love and reassurance rolling off of him, making me feel more at ease. He moved his trail to my neck where a few scars lay and then moved to my shoulders.

He moved again and targeted a little lower. He licked the two scars on my right breast and then moved to my left, repeating the process again. He moved over my stomach, kissing a random pattern on me and then moving lower once again to my thighs. He spent some time there, moving his hands over the scars as well and then went in where one bite lay on the inside of my thigh. I heard him growl in anger but he cleared up immediately so he could work on my tenor again.

He stopped and then his face was next to mine, leaning in to kiss me softly. I pulled his chin closer and kissed him, a silent thank you. Jasper did know how to make me feel better, I was just hoping that it would last. "Your welcome, my love. Would you like to get dressed now?" he asked me as he kissed my cheek.

"No, not yet, I want to stay here for a while," I breathed as I pulled on the covers. Jasper moved and put me under them and he joined me, pulling the covers back over. I moved closer to him and he moved his hand to my waist.

"And Alice," he murmured and I looked up at him. "Don't ever think that I won't want you. Yes, I am upset because of what he did too you but if I wasn't bothered by it my love for you would be false. But I do care a lot and if there was anything that I could do right now I would do it in a flash," he told me.

"I know you love me, Jazz, "I whispered and I started to kiss him but it felt off. He knew what I wanted and I knew that he wanted it to.

"No, Alice, you aren't ready for sex yet. I don't want you to have more emotional and mental destruction because you were trying to please me," he said to me as he stroked my cheek.

I nodded and he kissed me softly again. "I will be ready soon, I promise," I whispered to him.

"Alice, I will be here when you are ready and even when you aren't-"

"But it has been three months, Jasper. I need you, I want you," I whispered.

"Alice, I want to make love to you right now but I can't. I have to take care of you first. I can't think about me right now, I have to think about what my wife needs," he said to me.

I looked into his eyes and knew that he was serious. He didn't want to see me hurting again and I knew that he was doing the right thing.

_****__**So, what do you think? Please, please review! I am updating just like you guys wanted and just to let you guys know. I am not one of those writers that don't update for months, i hate it as a reader and i kno you do 2 so I try my best to update! Thanks for ur support everyone! REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok, so here is my update, read carefully because i think there is a litle too much going on in here to really get unless you wrote it. But anyways, enjoy!**_

Alice POV

The whole plane ride was a blur. Jasper sat next to me, his hand holding mine softly. I was very anxious, moving and fidgeting every minute or so. I didn't know what my problem was but in the back of my head I was still scared.

I had overheard Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie talking about my odd behavior. They didn't know I was there and I wasn't mad at them.

"_We can't overlook this Carlisle, you know something is wrong with her! She doesn't act like that, that isn't the Alice that I used to know!" Rosalie said to them, her voice creased with worry and anxiety._

"_We are trying to get what happened out of her but she won't share it. Believe me, we are trying and we just have to give her some time to think," Carlisle said._

"_She may not ever recover from that, ever," she said to him._

"_I am aware of that, Rosalie but there is nothing I can do. It will cause her more pain if we force it out of her," Carlisle stated._

_I heard her sigh then and she started to pace in the other room. "There has to be a way, she is going to keep balling herself up if we can't get it out of her. She won't speak if she doesn't have to. You have to tell her that she has to. Maybe Edward can-"_

"_I don't think that we should do that, Rose," Esme murmured aloud. "She is only herself with Jasper and I know that she would tell him before she told any of us. Just give her some time. She will get better," she continued._

"_Maybe physically but not mentally," Rosalie had muttered in reply and then I heard a door slam._

I had slowly learned what they had meant when they were talking about me. I wasn't my normal self, wasn't the same chipper, happy, hyperactive person that I was before everything happened. I had changed and everyone had picked up on it.

Jasper was very soft with me, always doing what I wanted without any question and trying to make me happy. I finally realized what he was doing, he was letting me know that I could trust him. He knew that I did but he knew that I needed the extra boost now and was not hesitant on doing what he needed to. I stopped flinching at the physical contact that he gave me and I knew I was adjusting. I was now used to someone wrapping there arms around me without harm being done, or someone holding my hand and not having my arm ripped off the next moment. I could kiss him easily now, feeling the love and care coming off of him.

Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist and I looked up at him with a bright smile. We walked out of the plane and into the airport where Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie stood, waiting for us. Emmett and Rosalie had gone back early so they could get ready to head out for college.

"Alice!" Bella cried and then her arms wrapped around me as she hugged me. The quick movement startled me and I jumped in surprise. Then I felt a wave of serenity hit me and then Jasper's hand on my back. I smiled and then Edward came to greet me, embracing me lightly and smiling softly. "It is nice to have you back, Alice," he murmured as he released me.

I felt a stranger's gaze on me and I turned slightly, looking around me carefully. A lady with light brown hair looked at me curiously from where she sat at the desk where you could get flight schedules and tickets. She looked down at a sheet of paper and then back at me, her eyes widening as she looked at me fully.

Jasper followed my gaze and saw the girl as well. He wasn't confused though, he smiled at her and then pulled me closer to him. "Jazz, who is she?" I asked as I looked from his face to hers.

"Just someone who really helped us, I probably wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for her," he murmured as he looked back at the girl again. She smiled once more and then started to help someone at her desk but glanced at us one last time. "Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes," I murmured as I leaned into him. Our family walked to the car and we got in the back of Carlisle's car.

"How do you feel after the flight?" Carlisle asked me as his eyes looked at me from the rearview mirror.

"Great, it is great to finally be home," I sighed as I looked out the window at the green around me.

They smiled and Jasper pulled me closer to him. The car ride was silent after that. We got home in about nineteen minutes and we got out of the car quickly. Jasper looped his arm around my waist as we walked inside. Bella and Edward walked in behind us with Emmett and Rosalie behind them. Bella came over to me again and gave me another hug. "I was so worried," she murmured as she pulled away and looked at me.

"Where is Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"With Jacob, she was upset so he is playing with her, keeping her occupied for a while," Bella said softly. "She will be back tomorrow though," she added.

"Good. We need to start packing so we can leave within the next week. I assume you two couldn't make it in time," he asked.

"We could, we just decided to sit out this semester, we have been to college before so it isn't a big deal," Rosalie said as she smiled at me. She came over to me and hugged me softly and I smiled at her. Jasper guided me up the stairs and into our room, shutting the door softly behind him.

He inhaled with a smile, taking in my scent in our room that I hadn't been in for a while and looked at me. "So, what do you plan on taking with you, darlin?" he asked me.

I looked at him and laughed. "Everything, I definitely have to take-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

Carlisle opened the door and looked at us apologetically. "Alice do you mind if Jasper talks with me for a moment?" he asked.

I was silent but nodded. "Sure," I murmured. Jasper looked at me for a moment and then kissed me softly on the cheek.

"I will be right back," he promised me and then the two of them slipped out of the room. I sighed and walked to our closet.

I started to look at the many clothes that I had and smiled. Of course I had to go shopping so I could re-stock but seeing my wardrobe again made me happy. Maybe Jasper would come with me this time but then again…maybe not, he doesn't like shopping with me…ever.

I soon separated all of my clothes so I had a stack that I was taking with me and a stack that would be brought to our new home later. I changed clothes then, now wearing a yellow dress that ended at my knees. It had a low dip at the chest and had one silk sleeve and a strap sleeve. I walked out of he closet.

I heard murmurs from another room and then realized that it was Jasper and Carlisle talking. I listened more and my eyes rose in shock as they were talking about me.

"We would have to run some tests," Carlisle said softly.

"What kind of tests, it stresses her out and that is the last thing she needs. It is making her worse," Jasper disagreed.

"I would need to get a sample of her venom to try and see what is going on. That should be able to tell us what is going on with her. And…" Carlisle trailed off.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I will still need to do those evaluations, she doesn't have to hunt but I still need to watch her speed and reaction time to things because that is very poor and you know that," Carlisle said.

I sighed. I didn't like those evaluations. I opened the door to our room and went down the hall to Carlisle's office. I knocked lightly and then opened the door. "I don't want to do that," I said as I liked at the two of them.

They looked over at me and Jasper came over to me, wrapping his arm around me. "Don't worry about it, Alice, we won't be doing that today," Jasper told me softly.

"But I don' want to do that at all, it is annoying, and I hate it," I told both of them.

"Alice, I am sorry but…you don't have a choice this time," Carlisle told me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and I felt Jasper send a calm wave over me. That made me angry all of a sudden. "That's not fair!" I growled in frustration at both of them, unwinding myself from Jasper's arm and stalking out of the room and to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on the bed and crossed my arms, silently fuming. I hated all of this, I didn't even feel like myself. I didn't want them fussing over me, I wanted everything to be normal again, where we were all laughing and having a great time. Nothing was the same, everyone kept tabs on me, making sure that I was alright. Edward always scanned my thoughts looking for a weak spot but I kept everything sealed away from him. Everyone would try to talk to me but I never said much, really only talking to Jasper or on occasion talking to Esme and Carlisle normally. I knew I could trust Jasper. He was always gently with me, not pushing me on anything. Esme and Carlisle would just be there for me no matter what, always checking up on me but at the same time giving me the space that I silently begged for.

I heard a knock on the door. "Alice, darlin, can I come in?" Jasper asked quietly. Anger bubbled back into me because I knew that he was going to talk to me.

"Not now, Jasper, go away," I sighed as I clutched one of the decorative pillows to my chest. Hr opened the door anyways and casually walked in. I turned and glared at him as he came to sit next to me.

"Alice, you know that we would never do anything that would harm you…right?" he asked me.

"Of course, I know that, you have proven that to me on countless occasions in the past few days," I said.

"Then do this for us, for your family that loves you so much and just wants to help you out," he told me as he touched my cheek. "Do it for me?" he asked.

"Jasper, you don't understand…I can't-" My head started to throb as some of the thoughts came flooding into my head. Edward was through the door then and in our room, gaping at me. "What the hell, go away!" I screamed at him, knowing that he was seeing everything right now. That made me release even more thoughts and I grabbed my head for support that would never come.

"Alice!" Jasper said, grabbing me as my body started to tremble.

"Make it stop! Make it go away!" I screamed for help, wanting the images to disappear. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed with fear. Jasper's arm was around my body and I could feel how tense he was but I couldn't stop. I thrashed against his hold and then…

Everything went black…

_**What do you think! Please REVIEW! School is about to start for me and updates may lessen over the next few days. Please REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I am pretty sure that you guys have forgotten about this story and I am really sorry. I feel awful because i have never updated this late before. I know you guys hate me and I will try to do a little better. I am truly sorry you guys...**

Jasper POV

Alice's thrashing body grew still in my arms as I tried to restrain her. Her head lolled back and her eyes shut as if she were a human and had fallen asleep. "Edward, what is going on? What is happening?" I asked, my voice high with panic as I looked at my wife in my arms. He didn't answer me immediately and I quickly glanced at him. "Edward!" I said as I shifted Alice in my arms. I studied his face and my emotions grew more worried as I saw his eyes widen and his tenor grow angry, his fists balling to where you could see his knuckle. "Please tell me what is going on! What is wrong with her?" I begged with desperation.

"What is going on in…here…?" Carlisle asked but started to trail off as he took in the three of us. "Jasper, what happened?" he asked as he drew near the bed, his eyes zeroing in on Alice's limp body. I didn't answer him, trying to gather my thoughts so I could say something but they were too scrambled. "Edward?" he asked, turning his head to look at his son. "What is wrong? One of you say something now! I can't help her if the both of you are silent," he stated calmly as he looked between the two of us.

"She is remembering what happened," Edward breathed, his eyes still wide but glancing down at Alice. "She can't take it, she doesn't want to remember so she pushed them away but they came flooding back to her," he continued.

Carlisle came over to me. "You will have to let her go for the time being, Jasper, give me a minute," Carlisle said calmly and I did what I was told, lying her out on our king sized bed. He tilted her head up and looked over her carefully. "Alice?" he asked, hoping that he would get some kind of response.

No response, no reply, no movement, not even a single twitch of acknowledgement. He bent over her and tilted her chin up, so her face was towards the ceiling. His hand ran slowly and carefully over her forehead and then stopped at her temple, gently pressing his thumb against it. His hands moved to her eyelids but he paused, as if thinking about what he was about to do. He blew out a breath so it was aimed towards her eyelid but they didn't flutter, or open like he had hoped for. "Carlisle?" I asked as I sat on the other side of Alice, looking along helplessly.

Carlisle didn't respond, moving his fingers to her eyelids, slowly forcing them open. Her eyes were pitch black and gazing at something that none of us, except for Edward, could see.

I felt a breath trickle down the back of my head to my neck and I spun around in surprise. Esme was in the room, standing behind me as she gazed worriedly at her 'daughter'. My gaze moved around her to see Rosalie and Emmett two feet behind her, looking on in confusion and worry. I noticed that Bella was beside Edward, her worried crimson gaze locking with my eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice snapped me back to focus, turning my head to look at Alice again. "This shouldn't be happening, what is going through her head?" he asked intently, not taking his eyes off of Alice, his hand resting on her forehead as his other hand ran through his hair nervously.

Edward's silence brought all of our heads shooting towards him. "Edward," Carlisle stated roughly, his calm voice gone as looked at Edward. Edward was frozen, rigid, his eyes planted on Alice in the center of the bed. He shook his head in disbelief and took a dazed step towards the bed. "Edward!" Carlisle and I both half- shouted at him.

"She is blocking me out, I can't see as clearly any more," he whispered but there was something behind his words. I frowned at him and he looked at me with pained eyes. "She is trying to give up," he breathed those words and the room fell completely silent.

Had I just heard right?

No.

No, no no, she couldn't. She wouldn't so this to me.

"No, Alice, you can't…please," I whispered, hoping that she would somehow here my voice. I took her hand in mine and started to work on her emotions, knowing that I still had hope if I could feel them.

Her tenor was everywhere and I slowly knocked down the walls, invading her bubble that she had set up from myself and Edward and easily undid her emotions. I sent out serenity as I took away her fear, anger, pain, and so much more. I worked on everyone else's in the room as well, thinking that it might help her as well.

Then I centered my tenor just on her and sent all of the emotions that I felt for her, all of the reasons why she should come back to me.

I felt a pressure on my hand and my eyes moved in just enough time to see Alice stir slightly. Carlisle turned back to her then and brushed the hair from her forehead. "Alice, can you hear me?" he asked gently.

"I can hear her now and yes, she can hear you now," he said with relief in his voice. "It is over, she will be OK," he promised and he smiled but for some reason it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"You are hiding something, what is it?" I asked as I stroked Alice's hand with my thumb.

"I am not…entirely sure," he mumbled as he shook his head in confusion. "What she is seeing is very blurry and I can't tell," he added softly.

I looked down at Alice worriedly, my eyes looking over her small frame. I brought my fingers to her soft marble face, running them slowly and carefully over her. "What is she thinking?" I asked Edward gently, thankful for once that he was here to help me.

He concentrated for a moment, looking deep in thought and I felt Alice's body tremble followed by a small whimper from her lips. I felt fear roll off of her as Edward responded. "She is scared."

I sighed at him, knowing that he knew that I could feel that. "Why?" I snapped lightly, starting to loose my temper.

Before he could respond, Alice started to shake and then her eyes opened, looking up at nothing. She let out a breath and looked at Edward after she spared me a small glance. "No," her growled

"Alice, are you feeling better, do you have a headache?" Carlisle interjected but Alice ignored him, keeping her eyes planted on Edward.

"I said No, Alice, this is dangerous, I already know," he told her in a flat tone.

"What? What is going on?" I asked as I turned her head to look at me.

She looked at me with dazed eyes, but there was something behind them, something that she rarely showed or felt. She was afraid of something.

"He's back," she whispered and her breath seemed to crack as she said this.

My face crumpled in disbelief but I asked her anyways, hoping that my thoughts weren't true. "Who's back?" I asked her.

"Justin…he's coming here."

**Ok ,so I dn't think I did very well at writing this chapter but I am really stressed and have to much on my plate if you haven't noticed. This really sucks for me and you guys but I am slowly working on it. Tell me what you think if you don't hate my guts write now. And really, please do tell me if this chapter sucked cuz i think it did.**

**If i am lucky i will have another chapter up by Saturday but since I haven't updated in a while I will try and surprise you guys with one earlier than that. THX every1 who has stuck with me throughout the story. Luv u all. Sometimes you guys really make my day. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ok, here is another update for you guys! This chapter is really emotional, I don't know if I planned it to be like that or it was just my mood at the time but anyways...ENJOY! _**

Jasper POV

The room was silent, all eyes focused on Alice in worry and slight determination. My hand had tightened convulsively, protectively around her smaller one as if that could possibly save her. "Are you sure, Alice?" I asked quietly but I knew that this was true.

"Yes, I saw it. He is coming to the house, he wishes to speak with us," she murmured as she sat up quietly, observing everyone around her carefully. She looked over at Edward and something passed between them before their eyes landed on mine.

"And when you say 'us' you mean…?" Emmett trailed off with doubt as he looked over at Edward.

"As in Jasper and Alice only," Edward told him coolly. "You mainly, Jasper. He knows that as long as you are alive, he doesn't stand a chance with getting Alice. He is trying to split you two up," Edward told me.

"No, if he is going to talk with any of us it will be all of us. He is a threat right now and it is too dangerous and we shouldn't be taking any unnecessary chances right now," Carlisle put in with a nod to his head.

"I don't want her there at all, Alice should not be there when he is. I do not want him looking at her, I don't even want him smelling her scent," I half growled. Edward glanced at me then and grimaced, a look that meant I know how you feel.

"There are more of them, Jasper. If you refuse, they will start a fight and we don't need that. He had come to talk to us for a reason and that is what we will do," Carlisle sated. "Isn't that what you said?" Carlisle asked as he nodded towards Alice.

She nodded. "Yes, it is-"

"No, I don't want her there," I said, cutting Alice off but I felt myself being defeated on my request..

"I am right here, you know," Alice said, drawing my attention to her. I just stared at her, looking at her. I couldn't let this happen again, I wouldn't be able to live through that again. "It will be fine, Jasper," she promised me. "You said yourself that it would," she said with an innocent smile, knowing that I would back up what I said. But I didn't want to believe her then.

"Alice, you said that last time and look what happened. You were gone for three whole damn months! Do you have any ides how much emotional and mental destruction that caused me. Did you ever happen to realize that when you were taken part of me was taken as well? And how do you think I felt when I saw you there, looking so…dead? That sent me through hell, Alice, I am not letting that happen again, no matter what the price is," I said in a solid voice, locking gazes with her.

We both stared at each other for a moment and then Alice moved, getting off of the bed and taking my hand. That was when I realized that we still weren't alone, our entire family was here watching us. "Come with me, now," she said simply as she tugged me off of the bed. I followed her out of the room and down the stairs, breaking into a run once we had reached and opened the back door.

We ran for a good while, until Alice felt like far was far enough. I had no idea where we were, definitely nowhere near the town of Forks, probably not even in Washington any more.

She stopped and turned to look at me with pained eyes. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't realize, I have been too consumed in myself ever since you found me. I didn't know," she said with a strangled sob.

Instantly, I felt guilty. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her fiercely. She started to sob into my chest and I tried to soothe her, calming her nerves and rubbing her back gently. "Shh, sweetheart, it's ok, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, you are going through a lot right now," I soothed in a whisper as I lightly cradled her small body.

"No, you should always tell me what is on your mind, that's how I know I can fix things," she whispered. "I need to be there though, Jazz," she continued.

"No you don't, I will not allow you to be there, you will be somewhere else, Away. From. Him," I growled the last words as I pulled her even closer to me. "I can't loose you again, it hurt, Alice, it hurt so much to know that you were somewhere out of my reach in pain," I whispered.

"I need to be there, Jasper, there are others, they may start a fight if I am not there, that would make it more dangerous for you and the others," she told me calmly but I was bristling.

"I don't care if it is more dangerous for me, I just want you safe, that is my top priority, Alice," I told her evenly as I brought her face up to meet mine.

"You are wrong, Jasper. Nothing will happen, I have seen it, we will all be ok. Carlisle would agree with me and you know it, he knows what is best for the family," she said, her tone holding a hint of anger in it.

"Carlisle would want the same for Esme if she was in this situation, Alice, I do know that, same with Edward and Emmett for Bella and Rosalie. It doesn't matter what Carlisle says. He is not your husband, I am your husband. I can make choices for you, Alice," I stated almost desperately

"I am not disputing that with you, Jasper, I know that but 1 should be there, Jazz please," she whispered as she rested her forehead against mine. "Nothing will happen," she continued as she placed her hands on both of my cheeks. "I know it will be OK."

"Alice…" I started, exasperated because I knew she would end up with her way. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered as I placed my hands over hers, pulling them into my grasp.

"Just…please, Jasper? Please please please," she whispered desperately. "You will be with me, I know you won't let anything happen to me," she went on.

"I can promise that," I answered her confidently as I gave her a quick kiss to her nose.

"Ah, so it is a yes then, thank you, Jazz," she said happily and I just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"But I didn't say-"

"But it doesn't matter, I can see me there and the vision is solid," she said with an easy smirk.

I sighed and grumbled, "Fine."

She giggled and pecked me on the lips once quickly and then again but deeper. "I love you," she whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I answered as I lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around me. "I just don't want you hurt," I told her as I nuzzled my nose into her cheek.

"You worry too much, Jasper," she giggled as she turned and kissed me again.

"I have a reason to worry about you," I told her warily. "Maybe this time we will be able to find out what he wanted you for," I said quietly as I ran a hand from her cheek and down the side of her body.

She didn't say anything, just snuggled closer to me. "We need to get back, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle are starting to worry," she said quietly.

I nodded at her and set her down on the ground and took her hand. She smiled and we started to head back to the house. On the way back, we stopped to quickly hunt and then quickly continued towards home.

We entered through the back door of the house and Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Bella were sitting in the family room. I could hear Edward and Rosalie in the kitchen with Nessie. She must have just got back from the reservation. Jacob was here too, I could hear his voice mingling with the others.

"Is everything all right?" Esme asked as she stood and walked towards the two of us. Carlisle followed her, both of their gazes worried as they looked at us. None of our family had ever seen us fuss over things before and to them it probably seemed strange

Alice nodded. "Of course, everything is fine," Alice said honestly. Edward walked out of the kitchen then and looked over at Alice and then glared at me.

"I agree with you, Jasper, she should not be here," he stated. "Stop always giving her what she wants," Edward growled.

"Shut up, Edward, this has nothing to do with you, butt out," Alice shot back at him as she stared him down. "It was my decision and I would have found a way to be there even if he had kept me away," she continued. "It isn't fair to everyone else."

"Alice, why don't you ever think anything through? Why do you think he is coming here, why do you think he is coming back? He is going to try to pull a stunt, he wants you so badly that he will do anything. We don't want it to come down to that," he said in a calm but strained voice.

"There are others, so many others, I have seen them, and if you think that he is going to come to our home with all of them you are dead wrong. I don't see that, They will be around though, they don't leave him. If you pose a threat, they will start a fight. He has trackers, so wherever you send me, they can find me in a moment. It doesn't matter where I am," Alice stated.

"Wait, wait wait," Carlisle said calmly, coming to stand between us. "What are you talking about?"

"Alice thinks that it would be best if she stayed when Justin comes to visit. She apparently doesn't realize how dangerous that is. What is with you and making wrong decisions? Didn't you learn from last time-?"

"Edward, stop, that is enough," I said evenly as I slid my hand around Alice's. "We don't have time to argue about this," I told him warily. "I have never doubted Alice before and if she says that this is a better way to deal with what is going on…" I paused for a short second as I looked down at Alice. "I will trust what she says and hope that she is telling the truth," I said with finality, directing my gaze towards Edward.

_I don't want her anywhere else, Edward, I want her to be as close as possible to me and that won't happen if I send her away, and she will have less protection if she doesn't stay with us. She is right, it is the only way._

Edward nodded stiffly and Alice spoke up as her hand tightened around mine. "I think that it would be best if you had Renesmee stay with Jacob until this is over," she stated emotionlessly, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"When do you see this happening?" Esme asked.

"Soon, around twilight, I would like to say tomorrow…" Alice mumbled.

"How many of them will come with him? Emmett said with a serious tone but a smile played at his lips, probably thinking that this would turn into a fight.

"Two others will come with him to the house, Gabe and Marcus, four others will be in earshot, around the area just in case," she stated as she looked ahead.

Bella stood, leaving the room to go speak to Jacob in the kitchen. Moments later, Rosalie breezed out of the kitchen, shutting the door back behind her and taking a seat silently next to Emmett.

"And everything will be alright, just like that?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"No."

The room fell silent as the two completely different words spilled from Alice's and Edward's mouth at the exact same time. Edward had supplied the 'no' while Alice had answered 'yes' as confidently as possible.

She glared at him angrily. "God damn it, Edward! Stay out of my head! I am pretty sure that I would know better than you," she growled at him.

"That may be true but you are lying through your teeth right now, Alice. Jasper may be too blind to see it right now but I can," he told her in a hard voice. "Once you are ready to face the truth about what is really going on, let me know and I will be glad to hear what you have to say, but right now I will not listen to a damn thing that you say," he growled and before I could tell him that he was way out of line, he stalked out of the room and into the kitchen where Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee were.

Carlisle, who was standing between the two the entire time was shocked, looking at the door that had swung shut again. Everyone's eyes, except for Alice's were on the door for a few seconds, all of us silent. When everyone, including myself turned to look at Alice, her facial expression had changed. From being angry and clearly pissed off to tired- looking and wary. Her eyes drooped and there was no hint of a smile on her face. She heaved a sigh and unwound herself from my arms, something that she rarely did. She silently padded over to a chair and plopped down into it, positioning her self so she was practically lying down across it, with her legs dangling over the arm of the chair. Her head was facing the ceiling and her eyes seemed to look through everything, gazing at…nothing.

"I don't know," she whispered so low that for a moment I thought she was talking to herself…but then she continued. "I seem him walking in with Gabe and Marcus at his side but after that…" she paused, weighing her words carefully before she actually spoke them. "It is blurry or I see nothing," she continued, not taking her gaze from the ceiling, something that she normally did when she didn't want to meet my gaze. "And you know what?" she asked in a staggering breath, pausing again and I heard a small sob working its way up her throat but she swallowed it. Emmett opened his mouth to ask but the shut it, realizing that it was a rhetorical question. "I don't care anymore. I am tired of it, of everything, I just want it to go away…but that's not reality is it, it won't," she said and then there was a long pause and I thought she was done talking but she wasn't. "I don't want this anymore, I can't take it, it is tearing me apart and it is hurting all of you. It isn't fair," she said, her voice rising higher in pitch as she said this. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. What does it matter anyways? What could possibly be worse than what has already happened?" she whispered shakily.

Esme starting shaking her head, standing up and walked over to where Alice was. "No, Alice," she whispered as she neared her but Alice turned her face away from Esme, shutting her eyes in the process. Esme paused, rejection washing over her for a moment but I calmed her. She turned her head and nodded at me with a sad smile.

I looked over at her, my wife, my life, the core of my existence, my only reason for living. "You knew this all along and you didn't tell me? Why Alice? I am here for you, as your husband to help you," I murmured, betrayal evident in my voice as I spoke to her. "Look at me, Alice," I said calmly as I stepped over to her. Her eyes remained closed and she buried her head farther into the cushion. "Look at me, Alice," I said, still keeping my gentle voice.

She didn't look at me, she didn't even respond. I sighed hopelessly and sat down on the arm of the chair, my hand coming to rest with hers. It was as if she didn't register me taking her hand, she never did that. Her hand just stayed there limply, not twining with mine like usual.

"You have to let me in so I can help you, Alice," I stated calmly as I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"What if I don't want you to help me?" she snapped at me but then fell silent, her eyes popping open suddenly. Guilt swarmed through her then and she finally made eye contact with me. She fought back sobs for a moment and then calmed herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she whispered almost inaudibly.

I nodded simply and smiled softly at her, calming her nerves. "May I say something?" Emmett asked, easing the tension in the room. Our heads turned to him as he went on. "Why can't Alice stay here? I think she should be here. He needs to be dealt with. The only way we can guarantee that everyone is at peace is to destroy him. If he tried to get to her, we are there, problem solved. He can't keep coming back here, we need to get rid of him," Emmett said.

I liked that idea, I liked that idea a lot. I looked down at Alice and smiled to myself. She wouldn't have to worry after that, she would be safe. Alice would be safe. "You have a point," Carlisle and I said at the same time, slowly. Carlisle seemed deep in thought and I guessed that I had a similar look on my face.

"We have extra help as well, I am pretty sure that Jacob wouldn't mind asking Sam to help us," Rosalie added quietly. As she said this Jacob entered the room, nodding his head at all of us.

"I can do that, we would be glad to help. We could get rid of the ones that are standing around, waiting, so it would be easier. How many are there?" he asked.

"I can't see anymore," Alice mumbled at him. "But I would believe five to eight," she answered.

He nodded. "Easy enough, they can handle that," he told us.

"They?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I won't be taking part in that, I have to watch Nessie," he said as if it were obvious.

We all nodded quickly. "We should probably hunt," Carlisle advised. "If it comes down to that," he added evenly.

They all nodded. "Alice and I just went," I informed him as Bella walked through the door again.

"That is perfect. Edward and I need to go as well. Can you two help Renesmee pack her night bag? I would ask you, Jacob, but it seems as though you need to go talk to Sam?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Maybe half an hour to an hour and I will be back to pick her up," he stated as he started for the door.

Bella looked over at Alice and I and we both nodded at her request. "Sure," I told her with a smile.

Edward came out of the kitchen with Renesmee holding his hand. He mouthed 'thank you' to the two of us and we nodded in response.

And just like that…all of them were gone, leaving us with Renesmee. Alice made a slight grunting noise and sat up in the chair, clasping my hand tighter.

"Auntie Alice!" Renesmee cheered as she saw Alice and rushed to her. Alice's eyes shot up and her arms opened as Renesmee flew into her arms. Alice let out a small laugh and stood up with Renesmee in her arms.

"Hey, Nessie," she murmured softly as she rubbed her back.

I stood as well and gestured for Alice to go ahead. She started to walk up the stairs with me following behind her and into Renesmee's room. I went to her closet and fished out her pink tote bag while Alice set Nessie on her bed and started going through her clothes.

I tossed Alice the bag and she started to put a few outfits in it. "Nessie, do you want these?" Alice asked as she held up a pair of flats in her hand.

"Yes, please," she responded and Alice put them in the bag neatly and then zipped up the bag. She frowned at Alice and then looked over at me. "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

I did a much better job in concealing my facial expression than Alice did and Nessie picked up on it. "Why am I going back to Jacob's when I just got back today?" she asked. "And why couldn't I go hunting with mommy and daddy?" she asked.

We both sighed. She wasn't stupid, she always seemed to understand when something is wrong. Her eyes widened and she looked at Alice again. "Are you leaving again?" she asked. "I don't think you should, it made Uncle Jasper upset," she told her quietly.

"I am not going anywhere and nothing is wrong," Alice lied smoothly and I think that Nessie believed her because she smiled happily.

"That's good because when I get back from Jake's again you have to give me a full make over," she said with a giggle.

"Alright," Alice murmured with a smile and then turned to look at me.

"When will Jake be here?" Renesmee asked in confusion and I knew that she was wondering why he had left in the first place.

"Soon, I can't see anything right now," Alice told her as she grabbed the bag and started for the door. Nessie hopped off of the bed and I followed behind the two of them.

As we made our way down the stairs Jacob was walking into the house. He looked at us and smiled. "We are all for it," he told us easily with a smile. "They will be watching out for the scents so we know when," he added in a quieter voice.

We both nodded our thanks and Alice handed him the bag. He took it and slung it over his back. Nessie flitted to his side and waved at the two of us. "Bye Uncle Jasper, bye Auntie Alice, see you soon," she murmured. We smiled as they quickly left the house and headed west

We stood there in silence for a few moments and then Alice turned to look at me. I looked down into her golden eyes and closed the space between us to hug her to me. "Alice," I whispered her name into her hair, breathing in her wonderful scent. My arms tightened around her and my hand started to rub gentle circles along her back.

I wanted to be angry with her but...I just couldn't. I wanted to be mad at her for saying that she didn't care about what would happen to her, that she was tired of this and wanted to give up...but I couldn't find it in myself to argue with her right now.

We needed to be stronger than ever at this moment, not fussing over this demon that was so infatuated with my beautiful wife. We needed to be ready, as the very structured couple not just emotionally, but physically and mentally too. We had to stick together like we always did.

Her form started to wriggle and move in my grasp and I lifted my head to look at her in confusion. "You are squeezing just a little to hard there, my love," Alice breathed with a grimace on her face.

I hadn't noticed that my grip had tightened on her so. I loosened my grip immediately and kissed her forehead gently, whispering my apology to her. She giggled and I took her left cheek in my hand, caressing the smooth, marble skin that was so pale, so beautiful. "Hey," she whispered, drawing my attention to her beautiful gaze. My arms stayed wrapped around her but moved to her waist, slowly rubbing circles against her. She smiled gently and brushed her fingers over my cheek. "Everything will be OK," she promised but there was uncertainty behind her voice, I could feel it.

"Then why did you say that earlier. Why did you say that you didn't care what happened to you? That hurt, Alice. Whatever the hell you had seen you should have told me about! I should know, Alice, so we can try to prevent it, but if you don't tell anyone it may happen," I told her harshly. I sighed then, calming myself. "You are so perfect, Alice, so pure, so beautiful. I just don't want anything to happen to you," I reminded her yet again for maybe the third time today.

She yanked herself away from me, slumping away from my touch then. "Don't say that. I am not! I am not one of those things you just said. They are all lies," she half growled at me. I frowned at her in confusion.

"Alice-"

"No, Jasper," she whispered and it seemed as though she was trying to hold back her tears that would never shed.

We stared at each other for a moment and I made slow steps towards her. She didn't move, just watched me advance. Once I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her again and pulled her closer. "I think you are, all of those, every last one. You are so perfect, so beautiful. That will never change no matter how long eternity lasts," I told her quietly.

She looked up at me and a small giggle escaped her lips at my choice of words. My hands moved to her hips once more and I pressed my lips against hers.

For the first few moments, the kiss was soft and tender but rapidly grew into lust and passion. My mind swept back to the last time I had actually been with her intimately. I wanted her, I needed her. Badly.

A moan slipped past her lips then and I felt her body shudder. I was sending out wave after wave of lust and it was swarming us. I started to lean into the kiss, pushing Alice backwards. We stopped moving as her back hit against the wall with a thud and she propped herself against it, angling herself better. My arms tightened around her, keeping her in her place.

I pulled my lips from hers and she was gasping for unnecessary air. I nudged her head up, tilting it with my nose and she silently obeyed. I started to trail tender kisses along her jaw, slowly, memorizing her again. I nibbled gently behind her ear and then retraced the pattern of kisses along her jaw again. She sighed softly, breathlessly as I moved to her marble neck.

I stopped in my tracks though. I didn't think that she was mentally ready for this yet, no matter how ready she said she was. Alice seemed to read my thoughts though. "Jazz, I want you, I need you. It has been so long. Please, I am ready," she told me.

I pulled away and looked at her. She opened her eyes and stared at me with beautiful gold eyes. "Please, trust me. This is what I want right now. You. You and only you right now. I need you so badly," she whispered.

She hopped into my arms and I walked us upstairs and into our bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and locked my gaze with hers. "If you are uncomfortable you will tell me, got it? And if I feel something coming off of you that is hurting or bothering you, we are stopping. I don't need you all worked up before he gets here. Do you hear me, Alice?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. She huffed slightly but smiled before pressing her lips to mine again. This kiss was passionate again and moments later Alice was lying on the bed with me above her, her legs straddling me easily. Her hands moved to my shirt, undoing a few of the buttons as my hands slid underneath hers, caressing her smooth stomach.

My hands moved methodically over her skin, content with feeling her again.

But then out of nowhere the entire situation changed.

She let out a scared and helpless scream and then shoved me forcefully away from her. I rolled off of her and stood, looking at her with worry and confusion.

She was holding her head hard between her hands and she was writhing on the bed, her screams still filling the room. I was scared at first, wondering what was going on but then I rushed to her side.

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked, my voice a falsetto tone from my anxiety level. She didn't reply to me but her screams silenced and then pain filled the room. Then she began to sob, sob really hard and I felt completely helpless for once. "Alice, what is happening. Please tell me, Alice!" I said. "Alice! Please answer me!" I said as I leaned towards her.

She wouldn't look at me, her eyes seemed to be far away. She started to whisper, so low that I could hardly hear her but I leaned in. "Please stop, pleas stop, please," her whispered voice pleading, her eyes filled with terror. Every time she spoke, her tone was louder. "Don't please, don't, please stop, please," her voice begged and she started to cry even harder.

"Alice," I said, my face right in front of hers, looking into her eyes that weren't looking at me. "What have I done?" I whispered to myself and I was suddenly mad at myself. I wanted too much from her, I wasn't being attentive to her needs, only attentive to mine. "Oh shit Alice," I whispered. "I need to call Carlisle," I told myself and turned to get a phone but a hand grabbed me.

"No, don't, I am fine," she whispered from where she lay. Alice. Her face looked horror stricken and her eyes were dull.

"Alice what the hell was that?" I asked as I touched her face but pulled back as she whimpered and flinched at my touch. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her.

She shook her head. "Can I have some time, I need to think. I am going to go out for a while," she whispered as she sat up but I grabbed her arm softly.

"No, that is too dangerous! I can't let you do that," I told her but I was still confused by what had just happened. "What was that, Alice?" I asked quietly, looking at her, looking for an answer.

She just looked at me with depressed eyes. "I am so sorry, Jasper. I don't know what happened. It just, just happened. You were right, I…I wasn't ready," she whispered and then it clicked.

And my face was immediately filled with rage. Rage at Justin for what he had done to my Alice. Rage at myself for not knowing that something like this would happen.

I didn't know what to say to her. My mind was too jumbled.

I knew that there was only one way to make this stop and that was to destroy Justin. To keep my wife safe, to keep her away from him.

But my mind flew back to just Alice when I saw that her eyes had turned to glass, in a vision. In the next moment, she was back and was nodding her head. "He found Carlisle and Esme;s scent. He is tracking it back to the house," she murmured emotionlessly.

I bristled. "Are they alright?" I asked stressfully, taking her hand as gently as possible.

"Yes," she answered as she slowly leaned into my shoulder.

"Should we call them?" I asked her, picking up my cell phone.

"No. They will be fine. Call Edward and Bella and tell them to come back. Rosalie and Emmett are already on their way," she told me.

I nodded and did as she told me to.

She let out a little sigh and I looked down at her. Her eyes met mine as I rubbed her arm tenderly.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

_**So, what do you think? Too much? Not enough? I hope it wasn't that bad, i really thought about this chapter because I had to think about how Alice would feel. And I did Jasper's POV because I wanted you guys to know how he was being affected by what Alice was thinking. I will reveal those thoughts or at least some of them in the next chapter. Please review! Those really push me to keep this story going because I was very unsure of it a few weeks ago and then someone PM'd me and told me update and that they really missed the story. You guys have no idea how awesome it is to get reviews saying that people loved the chapter, because that is just what i need after a hard day at school, whch is now every day of the week.**_

_**But yea, I will stop venting to you guys because you are not one of those venting people. (Forgot what they are called and probably cannot spell)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys really brightened my day! So here is my gift to you. I hope you love it!_**

Alice POV

Jasper and I were sitting in the center of the couch in the family room. Esme was on my right, sitting there silently with Carlisle. She would glance anxiously at me every so often and I would smile softly back at her. She was worried, probably more worried than I was right now. She was biting her lips softly, sucking on it lightly nervously, apparently anxious. Carlisle was no different, except he displayed himself a little more under control than she. He looked calm but no smile was on his face and he to would occasionally look at me, as if he were checking to see if I was still here. Rosalie and Emmett were standing beside the couch, their hands twined and Emmett's arm draped around Rosalie's waist. Rosalie didn't look happy, she looked more pissed than anything, for whatever reason I don't know. Emmett was smiling, that normal Emmett smile and I knew that he was thinking about killing Justin. But from both of them I could sense the edge in the way that they stood, how their eyes would roam around the room warily. Edward was stone still, his face masked from me on purpose because I would glance at him. He would smile when I looked at him but for some reason he felt guilty. He knew I didn't blame him for yelling at me, I suppose I had that coming, I deserved it. When my eyes moved to Bella I wanted to laugh. She was anything but still, pacing slightly, tapping her feet impatiently. She was biting her lips fiercely and her eyes were locked on mine most of the time. Jasper was being…well Jasper. He held me close to him, his arms rigid and tight around me. His emotions were smooth though, probably for the sake of me.

But for some reason…I wasn't worried, or scared for that matter. Why should I worry? There was nothing to worry about. Everyone was promising that it would be alright and this time…I believed them. I needed this, this was my last chance to finally let everything go. I wanted this to go away and I had to help myself make it go away. I wanted my life to be normal again, everything the way it was supposed to be. I couldn't let the past keep holding me back, it was hurting my family, my Jasper. That was going to come to an end today, I promised myself that.

I knew we didn't have much time, just as I had seen, he was coming. We had talked briefly about the plan but I didn't say much. I knew that I wouldn't be given a part in this, no one would allow it so I didn't even try. I wanted to keep the anxiety down, I didn't want to cause more problems. I would only be helping if someone was in trouble.

All of our ears pricked as we heard footsteps, a few sets running lightly towards the house. We knew then that we only had about half a minute. We all stood and Jasper led me to the side with Esme and Carlisle behind us. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he held my hand with the other. Esme and Carlisle stood in front of us, their stance slightly protective. Emmett and Rosalie stood about five feet from us and to our right as Bella and Edward stood on the other side.

We waited in silence and our eyes finally caught their shapes. My eyes locked on one shape, the one flanked by the two others like I had seen. Justin. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand and I squeezed back as I looked up at him. I took a staggering breath as I looked at him and everything seemed to pass between us then. He was reassuring me, telling me that he loved me, saying that he would protect me and I knew he meant it all. I nodded and rested my head on his chest, calming my slightly shaken nerves.

Justin, Gabe, and Marcus strolled into the house as if they owned the place. They stopped in the center of the room, about six feet from Rosalie and Emmett and Justin looked around them. "I suppose I should have expected this, my little Mary doesn't oversee anything now do you, my dear?" he said with a smile.

I don't know why he did that. Why he called me Mary and not Alice. I told him so many times that my name was Alice and never would be Mary. That wasn't who I was. "Alice," I corrected in barely a whisper as I looked at him. As I fully looked at him, I saw a small book in his hand. It looked like an old book, tethered slightly and yellowed with age..

He brushed off my small side comment and looked around to peer at me. "It is so lovely to see you again, Mary. Oh how much I have missed you," he said with a smile. I felt Jasper tighten his arm around me protectively.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked him calmly, only a small hint of anger in his voice that probably only I noticed since I was so in tune with him.

"Straight to the point, are we? Don't be rude, I am a guest, aren't I?" he asked innocently as he gazed at each of my family in turn.

"No," Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper spoke at the same time. Their voices were cool as they stated this to him and I could feel from Jasper that the atmosphere had changed to rigid and angry. I think Jasper had felt it to and he smoothly maneuvered himself slightly in front of me.

"Just tell us why you are here," Edward stated. "Or better yet, tell us why you took her away," he said simply.

Justin glared at Edward for a few seconds and then answered his question. "I had thought for so long that she was dead. Steven had told me that she had died in the middle of one of her shock treatments. I believed him because she was so small and they were using a voltage for someone twice her height, age, and weight. I had-"

"Wait, who is Steven?" I asked, not caring one bit that I had cut him off.

"Your creator, the one that was always with you," he said as if it were obvious. He still didn't believe that I couldn't remember my human life. "I left then in fury. I thought he had killed you on purpose, so I would stop visiting you. You told him that I kept visiting you and that you were scared of me. One night he had caught me in your room-"

"She was seven!" Edward growled. "Why would you hurt a seven year old?" he questioned in a roar. I peered over at Edward and wondered what he had read from Justin's thoughts.

"After one thousand years of being around, not much seems to get to you," Justin informed Edward in a sneer. "After all of the blood that you had lost that night, somehow you had survived and when I had come back to see you the next day he told me that you were dead. He did a pretty damn good job at hiding your scent because I couldn't smell you. I left then and never came back," he said nastily. "I always thought about you though and then when I found your scent here a few months ago, I just couldn't believe it. I kept tabs on the place and then I saw you, so much older then you were when I had last seen you…I just had to have you," he growled.

He continued but I wasn't listening any more. I was thinking about my creator, Steven. This was the second time that I had heard that he had saved me. I wish that I could meet him, thank him for staying with me and helping me. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead at the age of seven and I would have never become a vampire, never have met Jasper. Despite the situation that I was in now, I smiled, for the first time in a long time I somehow felt one hundred percent safe. My family was here, by my side, my husband, and my guardian angel, who even thought wasn't with me physically, I still felt like he was watching over me.

"Which now comes to why I am here," Justin said with a wicked glint in his eyes. "It is time for you to come with me, my dear," he said.

For some reason, that didn't bother me. I knew I could overpower him and before any of my family members spoke up I spoke. "No," I said casually, simply as I looked at him. "I think I will stay here," I said in a challenging voice, ready to end this now.

He frowned angrily at me. "Let me rephrase, little one. You are coming with me," he said, his tone holding a dangerous hint in it now.

"Let _me _rephrase, No. Way," I told him with a smile and I took a step forward, matching Jasper's stance.

He growled then and I could tell that his patience was wearing down. "I will drag you out of here, child, don't think I won't," he threatened and for the first time I noticed the two of them move, taking a step back, getting ready to leave, or maybe to get the others.

Edward heard this in my head and locked eyes with Emmett for a brief second. At the same moment, they casually blocked the two exits in the room. "Well, I will tell you this, Justin. I am not going down without a fight and I know I can take you on any day," I said, making my tone sound dangerous.

This made him snap and instead of saying another word, he launched himself at me. Jasper was tensed and ready though, intercepting him before he reached me. The other two males in the back of the room made a move to leave the house but Edward and Emmett stopped them. Bella, Esme, and Carlisle went to help them and they all dragged the three of them out of the house.

I walked out behind them, feeling helpless but it didn't look like they needed help. When I had looked in Justin's eyes, the color was a dim red, meaning that he needed to hunt.. I started to hear tearing and then I heard a loud, earsplitting scream. I looked over in that direction despite the odds and watched as Edward and Bella destroyed Marcus.

I got a visions then and Edward caught it. The other three were coming our way, they had heard the noise. Edward looked at me worriedly and I smiled at him, telling him that I would be alright.

Another noise turned our heads to where Esme and Rosalie were. They started to quickly gather the pieces of Gabe and throw it into the fire with Marcus, The last one was Justin and he was putting up a good fight and then I realized that he was waiting for the others to arrive.

Edward and I listened carefully and then heard the incoming footsteps. None of them attacked us though, they all went towards Justin. One knocked Emmett away as another threw Carlisle off of Justin simultaneously I flashed into action then and flitted to Jasper's side. My eyes were momentarily focused on Edward as he ran into the guard with Justin, taking him away from us.

Jasper ran in towards Justin first and Justin tried to confuse him but he didn't realize how Jasper was at this. Jasper caught his side and I took my chance to run past Justin, taking his left arm with me. He screamed in agony and Jasper detached his other arm. Justin wailed out again as his arm fell to the ground with a thud.

A vision hit me suddenly and as soon as it cam it was gone but I had seen enough. "No, Jasper. Just end it here, he may deserve it but I just want it done," I said as I took a strong hold to Justin's shoulder.

Justin seemed like he was about to say something but when he heard that he silenced himself. His eyes looked at me and I could see slight thankfulness in them and sorrow. Jasper seemed to listen to me because after I saw Justin look at me, his head was on the ground.

His body fell a moment later and his eyes looked up at me again. "The book is yours, Alice" I heard him breathe before his eyes clouded, looking up at nothing.

Alice. That was the first time that he had called me Alice. And what book?

I thought for a moment and remembered the book that he had come in with. "The book," I said aloud, looking around me.

Jasper was already discarding Justin's body into the fire and so were the others.

It was over.

I didn't have to worry any more,.

A smile spread across my lips and a moment later I was being hugged. I looked up to see Esme, her eyes looking down on me. "Alice," she breathed as she rubbed my back. I laughed and hugged her back. "It's over," she murmured and I could hear the relief in her voice.

"I know," I whispered and I felt myself smile, I mean really smile, like I was back to myself again. "Thank you," I murmured to her as she released me.

"I love you," she murmured as her reply and hugged me swiftly again before heading off towards Carlisle.

"Alice," Edward said as he neared me. "Is this what you were looking for?" he asked me as he held a book up in his hand. The book that Justin was holding mere minutes ago.

"Yes," I murmured as I took the book from his hand. "Thank you," I murmured and he hugged me softly before breaking away and kissing the top of my head. He nodded and I walked over towards Jasper, who was now coming towards me.

He embraced me tightly. "You are safe, my love," he murmured as he rubbed his hands over my back before wrapping them around my waist. "I love you," he whispered to me. "What is this?" he asked me as his hand met mine over the book.

"It is a diary, my diary of when I was in the asylum," I murmured to him.

He pulled away so he could look at me. "And you want to read it?" he asked skeptically.

"Maybe a little bit of it. Maybe later, a while from now when I feel that I am ready and I want to know. There might be something about Steven in here. I want to know about him. I have so much to thank him for," I told Jasper.

"As do I, he kept you safe when I couldn't," he murmured as he kissed my cheek. "I am glad that he was there for you," he added with a smile.

I nodded as Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella came over to us. "That's everything, do you want us to put it out?" Bella asked Jasper. Jasper looked over their heads and nodded at her. Emmett and Bella disappeared then but Rosalie stayed with us.

"Was revenge sweet or what?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Actually, Alice opted out of that," Jasper informed her with a sigh.

"It just didn't feel right," I defended myself quietly. "I didn't want to, I just wanted to be done with it so I could finally move on," I murmured. "And I am glad I did," I added as I remembered his peaceful eyes as he drifted away.

Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy but then Carlisle came over. "Just like the kind daughter that I know and love, welcome back, Alice," he said as he hugged me to him. "I have taught you well, dear," he murmured as he kissed my forehead softly.

Once the fire was out and everything was just ashes, we went inside the house. Carlisle and Esme silently disappeared into their room and Edward and Bella slipped out so they could go pick Renesmee up. Jasper pulled on my arm, beckoning me to follow him and I did. We walked to our room and he shut the door behind him. I walked into the closet, going to the dresser on the left side and looked at the diary in my hands.

Jasper walked into the closet then and strolled to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple tenderly, sending waves of love towards me. "Will you be reading it now? I am right here by your side if you want to," he said lovingly as he touched the book with his cool marble fingers.

I debated on reading dome of it for a moment but then made a decision. I opened the second drawer of the dresser, which was currently not occupying any material and set the diary inside carefully. "No, not now, I just want to relax for a while without any interruptions, forget all about this ever happening. Maybe I will come back to it someday, and maybe I won't, but for now…my human life will remain a mystery," I said with a smile, looking up t him.

He nodded and then took my chin in his hand. "Are you sure that you are alright, Alice?" he asked me, his tone slightly cautious.

"Honestly Jazz," I said as I looked at him evenly. "I haven't felt this great for months," I said with a huge smile.

And this time…I was telling the truth.

**_So? Happy ending or what? She is ok this time! But don't worry, the story isn't over yet. I have a decision to make now and I need you guys's help. If you want to know what was in the diary tell me and if i get more than eight requests i will add a chapter or two with that. If not, there will probably be two more chapters tops with them moving or ging on vacation or whatever._**

**_Tell me your ideas you guys and make sure to review! I hope i did a better job this time with the mood and understandings. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Thanks every1_**

**_Also, I have a poll up and hope that you all take a look at it! It will decide on what story i will start to write next after i finish with this one!_**


End file.
